Damion's Future Diary adventure
by Kaiser dude
Summary: Story is CANCELLED, so the ending comes after the Friday the 13th chapter... Simply because the story is cancelled, and vaguely goes over what I planned. Reason for sudden end: cancelled story and it was bugging me for an end.
1. The beginning of Damion's existence

DISCLAIMER: This story is different from the other ones I made because this is the story of the beginning of Damion's existence (Similar to the intention of my third story regarding Drake, my first OC, and how that story gives us a bit about how he began). Since this is Damion's story, this will be the origin of his existence and he has never met Drake or Kai (Drake's loyal pet and best friend… Both Drake and Kai are my first and second OCs respectively).

POV IS DAMION'S

I don't know exactly what was going on or where I was, but I was standing in one of the circles in an unknown location. "Welcome to my domain, young one" I heard a sinister, powerful entity's voice echo through the place. "Do not be alarmed or frightened, I have created you to serve me. I have this proposition to make: if you accept the terms I am about to give you and succeed in this task, I will grant you freedom from my control. Fail, and you will cease to exist." A weird deity sitting on a hovering throne suddenly appeared in front of me as it said those words. "Deus ex Machina… Nice to meet ya." I mentioned, somewhat skeptically.

"The task I have for you to do is top secret, and you must NEVER mention it to anyone! If you tell anyone the mission I need you to do, then I will make sure you cease to exist as well. This is the only condition I have to make this deal. If you succeed, not only will I give you your freedom from this ordeal I am about to give you, but I will also grant you some of my abilities and powers upon completion and success of the task. Do you agree to the terms and the rewards if you succeed?" HE explained, glaring at me. "Tch, whatever. I'll take the job, Deus ex Machina." I retorted, confident in my capabilities. "We have a deal then. There is one more thing I should ask ya: What will you call yourself while you're existing?" he asked, this time with curiosity. "Aren't you the one who created me? You should be the one who names your creation." I shot back. "If that's the way you are, then you shall be known from this point forward as 'Damion'!" he announced to me.

"Damion, I like the sound of that name." I muttered quietly. "Now for the reason why I made you: I want you to join in this survival game against 12 other contestants. You will be known as the 13th while you are playing the game and doing battle against the other 12." "In other words, you want me to eradicate the other 12 and win?" "That's not it: I actually want you to safeguard the 1st and protect him from 10 other contestands. The 2nd has a crush on the 1st and is willing to die for him. Your job is to provide assistance to the 1st and keep him alive during the game." He told me. "I understand, but how should I handle the situation if the 1st discovers me helping him?" I asked, remembering a good point that might jeopardize my secret mission. "If he finds out that you're the 13th, then don't worry about it and just continue your job protecting him. If he or the 2nd find out that you're protecting them, then don't worry about it." Deus ex Machina informed.

"Then it's settled, you will be an official contestant of the game, but with a completely separate task!" he announced to me, wrapping up the discussion. I didn't say a word and just let the turn of events just unfold as it came.

Everything blacked out for a moment before I fell unconscious.

When I came to, I was standing up. What was weird was that I was in the center of a circular vent with 12 other people surrounding me. "I see you've awakened, 13th!" I heard a voice, recognizing the owner as the god of time, Deus ex Machina. "Now that we're all here and awake, let's get this meeting started" He began.

"What I summoned you here for is to make a proposal challenge. The victor of this game will be given the title of 'god of time' and will be given my throne. There is a catch: This game is a survival game where you all are to be pitted against each other! The rules are simple: You must seek each other out and eliminate them. There are two ways to killing them: The first is by killing the others like you normally would. The second…" He tossed 13 cell phones to each of us, one cell phone per person. "… is to destroy the owner's diary." He explained. "In other words, you want the 13 of us to seek each other out and kill each other. The one that's left standing in this demented game will be given the title and powers of 'god of time'?" I assumed. "You are correct, 13th. That is the gist and simplest explanation for this meeting. Good luck to you all, and farewell!" He announced before giving me a glance.

"13th, I have a separate task for you before you can begin this game." He told me before appearing in front of me. he whispered in my ear, "The 1st is actually a student in the school I'm about to enroll you in who likes to type what happens around him into his cell phone. His name is Yukkiteru. Seek him out and protect him from the other 11 contestants." I understood my assignment perfectly and gave the god of time the 'thumbs up' gesture. "No problem, just protect this 'Yukkiteru' and help him win this twisted game of survival." I told him before asking, "Out of all the contestants, why the 1st?" "Let's just say that I am placing my bets on him to be my successor after this game, and I want to see to it that he gets the opportunity to be the one who will take my place…" "So, you're dying and need a replacement?" I assumed. "I'm afraid that you are correct about that, but I don't have that much longer before I perish…" he replied sadly before adding, "Even gods have rules they need to follow. I can't just give up my position like that. In order for me to do so, I must host a survival game and the victor will take my place. It's just the way that gods handle things. If I just give up my position to anyone, then I'd be jeopardizing the future, that's why I needed to host this game." "I understand. I'll protect this 'Yukkiteru' until the end of this game. Rest assured that I will complete this 'contract' and make you proud." I told him proudly.

END OF CHAPTER…

(P.S. I know it's short, but I'm kind of eager to get this story started…)


	2. Meeting Yukiteru

DISCLAIMER: Damion is the only thing I own in this timeline since he hasn't met Drake or Kai yet (The last two are my other OCs). Hard to explain, but I don't own Drake or Kai yet since they don't show up in this timeline.

POV IS DAMION'S

~~UNKNOWN TIME, UNKNOWN PLACE~~

I awoke with slight disorientation, and had a fuzzy vision at first. I rubbed my temples to try to clear some of the dizziness. "Oh man, was that some kind of dream?" I asked myself after finding out that I was lying on the ground. I took a moment to get up and analyze the surroundings and the such. I was somewhere behind a school, that much I could tell because of a gymnasium behind a large building.

"Hey, are you new here to the school?" Someone called behind me. The person who said that looked like a student of the school since he was in uniform, but I didn't feel like I could trust the observation about him being a student. I know that some schools send their students to other schools when it comes to sports or field trips. I responded, "Not really, but I am kind of lost… Oh, is there a student named 'Yukiteru' in the school?" "Yukiteru huh? There are several Yukiterus in the school, but is there one in particular that you're looking for?" he replied. "From what I heard, this Yukiteru has a knack for recording what goes on in his mobile, like a diary." "Ah, you must be referring to Amano Yukiteru. His next class is in about ten minutes, and that's Physical Education. That class is held in the building behind ya, the gymnasium. If you want to speak with him, I'll arrange for him to meet with ya; I am an acquaintance of his, but he doesn't consider me a friend yet." He replied.

~~Around 12:00P.M.; gymnasium~~

I was on the benches, waiting for Amano Yukiteru. "I heard from someone that you were looking for me?" someone mentioned my way. "I take it you're Amano Yukiteru?" I muttered to the student who just showed up now. "Yeah. I'm curious as to why you wanted to see me so suddenly." "Heh, one of my reasons is because a 'friend' of mine asked me to help ya any way I can. The second reason is because I am new here and my 'friend' told me you were the kind of guy who can show me the ropes in the school. Lastly, I heard you like to write a [diary] of sorts?" I mentioned, getting straight to the point. He replied somewhat vaguely, "Well, writing the [diary] is a hobby that just came to me one day and I went along with it out of boredom." "That's kind of interesting yet unusual. I like that kind of thing, unusual hobbies and interests. If it's weird, then it has a better chance of going over well with me. Getting to the point, I'd like to be your friend." He looked at me as if I was out of my mind.

"You want to be my friend? Just like that?" He yelped in surprise. "Eh, don't worry about it much, but I can tell you this: I am not exactly a miracle worker, but give me a call when you need help, and I mean it seriously. Call me if you need help from some small tasks like making some arrangements to saving your life from a killer." I told him, giving him my number. "Like I said, just call me if you need anything. I'm different from the other people who help out. My reasons are completely different, but quite noble in the end. I'm just bored and needed someone to help out. You can call it my hobby, helping others for a variety of reasons from the simple tasks to the life-threatening jobs." I explained to him before holding my hand to him for a handshake. The tension he had before suddenly cleared away and he returned the handshake, signaling the start of our friendship. "By the way, you can call me Damion. I don't have a last name, I know it's unusual but I don't remember much about my parents." I told him, smiling softly.

There was something strange about the atmosphere all of a sudden as I felt like I was being watched. "Hey, Amano. Do you get the feeling that you're being watched?" I asked him, looking over my shoulder in an attempt to scan the area for the person spying on us. "I get that a lot, Damion. It doesn't bother me as much anymore." He replied calmly. "Hmm".

~~~~POV TO NORMAL~~~~

Unknown to the two guys, another student was just around the corner, eavesdropping on Yukiteru and Damion. "So, Yukiteru has made a friend? That's nice. I'm happy for you." The eavesdropper muttered to herself. She had pink hair and a mobile strapped to her wrist. She was in the school's uniform, but had two strands of hair flowing down the sides of her face. She was Gasai Yuno. Not much is known about her yet, but she apparently has been stalking him since she first saw him.

~~POV BACK TO DAMION~~

"Is there anyone that you know who might be the one spying on us right now?" I asked Yukiteru, curious for any leads on the spy's identity. "There's one, and I've noticed her from time to time glancing at me almost every time we're near one another. I've also heard rumors about her stalking a boy she likes." "And I suppose that 'boy' is you, Amano?" I assumed. "That's about all I know based on the rumors, but I don't think she's any real threat to me or might do anything to hurt me." "Ah, okay. It was just bugging me for the moment about the uneasy feeling of being watched." I told him.

~~After school~~

I was in the principal's office to speak with him about enrolling myself into the school. "I see, but have you been to any other schools in Japan prior to the start of this year?" "I kinda lost track of the date, and I'm eager to study in this school. I studied abroad in America, so I can definitely say that I can share some experiences to the students if given the privilege and enrollment." He brought his hands together in a ball-shaped manner before taking a moment to think on the matter.

"I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, ask some of the students in the school to show you around and get yourself familiarized with the systems here." He told me before opening the drawers of his desk. He brought out a mountain of papers and laid them down on the table. "Sorry to make you do this, but I'm required to have you fill out all these documents if you want to enroll yourself in this school at such a date." I sighed at the sight of the papers and told him I'd get to work on them right away. "Sorry about having to make you fill out all these papers, but it's a policy that I must abide by." "It's okay. It's out of your control, and you weren't the one who made the decision." "Thank you for understanding." He told me before offering a pen.

~~Hours later~~

I finally finished filling out the paperwork needed to get myself enrolled. I got out of my seat and began doing some stretches to loosen the joints that might've gone stiff while I was filling out the papers. "*PHEW* Done with the paperwork. All I can do now is wait for the good/bad news regarding my enrollment." I told myself before handing the large piles of paper to the principal. "Now that you've done your part, I'll do everything I can within my power to try to get you in to the school. I'll give you a call on your mobile the moment I get word from my superiors about you." He told me before bidding bowing his head. "Can't wait for the news though…" I muttered silently, taking my leave.

~~Late at night, on the rooftops of the city~~

It didn't bother me much to have to sleep on the rooftops in the cold, but it was the best I could manage at the time. "It's not much for a place to call 'home', but it'll do" I told myself, laying on my back to gaze at the starry sky. I let my mind drift off as I let my mind take a rest from today's excitement (Or uneventful things).

END OF CHAPTER

(P.S. Not much free time lately, so I might not post as many chapters as I once used to before.

(P.P.S. Damion's [diary] power will be revealed soon)


	3. Damion's Diary's power

DISCLAIMER: Damion is the only thing I own in this timeline, since he hasn't met Drake or Kai yet (Drake is my main OC whereas Kai is Drake's pet and loyal friend). Damion hasn't met either of them yet, so I can't say I own them until he meets up with the other two.

POV IS WITH DAMION

~~NEXT DAY, around 4 in the morning~~

*YAWN*

I had a hard time waking up this morning, especially since I woke up before the sun rose up. "_What the hell? Why did I wake up this early?_" I asked myself, wondering about the anomaly. Suddenly, Deus Ex Machina appeared out of thin air in front of me and spoke, "**I see you have met the target yesterday. Good job, Damion. Today is the day where I will test your resolve, so I will tip off one of the other contestants today about Yukiteru's location and see how you will handle the situation**." I was somewhat angered by this and yelled, "You don't trust me enough to protect him!? Why is it that you want to have Yukiteru killed? I thought you were betting on him to win this 'game'!" Deus just laughed sinisterly for a moment before commenting, "**I still have my bets on him, but I want to test you to determine whether or not I should keep you.**" I was pissed off even further to the point where my veins started to show. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME NOW, DEUS EX MACHINA!?" I demanded, wanting a clearer explanation from the god of time and space. "**What I want from you is very clear: I want to see if you can live up to what you say you will do. If you can help Yukiteru avoid the upcoming death later today, then I will ease up on this erratic behavior. Prove to me today your ability to do what you say you will do!**" He retorted before vanishing as mysteriously as he arrived. "_That bastard doesn't trust me?_" *sigh* "_I guess I can't blame him though… I haven't even begun to do anything yet._"

~~At school, around lunch period~~

I found Yukiteru in the halls, outside Art class. "Hey, Yukiteru. There's an urgent matter I need to speak with you about, and I mean it as in life-or-death kind of matter. I am not exaggerating this because I got a tip from someone about a plot to kill you" "A plot…" "That's right, _**Number one… Yukiteru Amano**_" his face went a little pale as I said that. "Then you're… a diary holder as well?" He whispered back to me. "Unfortunately, yes. There is some good news though, but I will tell you more on the roof. Meet me there, and this matter I need to speak with you about will ultimately change whether or not you will see tomorrow." "…I'll see you there right now." He told me, surprising me a bit.

~~On the roof, still lunch~~

"What is the good news though?" He asked, after shutting the door to the roof tight. "A client of mine asked me to be your bodyguard for the survival game, and I couldn't turn him down since it gave me a job to help kill my boredom." I began, starting the discussion. "I know Deus Ex Machina has created this crazy, twisted game of survival with the title of 'GOD' at stake, but I couldn't care less about the prize. Long story short, my client wants me to keep you alive until the end of the tournament. Deus Ex Machina placed me as a contestant, but he had me do another task in order for me to be allowed to compete. I can't tell you what he wanted me to do, but it isn't a simple favor either." "So, this client of yours isn't one of the other 12 contestants?" "That is correct, but I can guarantee you that my client is NOT Gasai Yuno." "That's a relief of sorts." He sighed. I continued, "Someone earlier this morning tipped me off about one of the other contestants is about to come here to kill you. My client wants me to see to it that you survive today. All I know about that person is that he seemed to know my client, and told me a bit about him." "Long story short, you were hired to protect me until this messed up survival game is over?" "That's about the size of it, Yukiteru. That's also everything I know about what's…" My cell began ringing. When I checked, I saw a message, but without any information as to who it came from.

"_Yukiteru dies on the 14__th__ floor of an old abandoned building… DEAD END_"

Fortunately, Yukiteru didn't get the chance to see the message, and I was somewhat grateful for that. "Who was it from?" He asked. "That's something I'd also like to know, but there's no information as to identify who sent the message." Yukiteru brought out HIS cell and checked something. "What do you make of this, Damion?" He asked, showing me his cell phone. The moment I touched it was also the moment MY cell phone began glowing a bright shade of light blue. "What's going on with your phone?" Yukiteru asked, noticing the strange phenomenon. "I don't know, Yukiteru. I don't think it's good when something this messed up happens to me." I commented, poking some sort of fun at the cheesiness of the situation. "This happened to you before?" "This never happened before, but I have this gut feeling that something messed up might happen if something like this occurs."

"There you are, Yukiteru!" A girl's voice called to my friend, coming from the door to the roof. When it opened, I saw a pink-haired girl run toward Yukiteru as if something big was about to happen. "_**Number 2… Gasai Yuno**_. I know you're here to protect Yukiteru from the serial killer…" She quickly turned to face me, surprise filling her face. "Rest assured that I am not the killer, but more of a hired hand to protect this boy. My client has many sources of where he gets his information, and I'm only doing my job, whatever my client asks me to do." I told her, somewhat darkly. She was frozen in place, afraid of what I could do to her or Yukiteru. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Gasai. I've been hired to do the same thing you're about to do to Yukiteru: Protect him from the other 10 contestants." Her face calmed down a bit, but she had the look of skepticism while glaring at me. "Look, I know you're doubting me because of what I'm saying, but I assure you that my client hired me to look after Yukiteru." I began, bringing out my cell phone. "I know your diary's ability is to see what happens to Yukiteru in the next 10 minutes prior to its course of action. Yukiteru, I know yours is based on what happens around you at a specific time." I told them before adding, "I don't know what mine can do yet, but I doubt that it will be useful." "You don't know what your diary's power is?" Yuno asked, surprised at what I told them. "It's true that I don't know what my diary's power is yet, but I have the feeling that I'll find out once that killer shows his face."

~~4:00 P.M. After school~~

Yuno, Yukiteru, and I left the school an hour after class was dismissed to go home because we knew the killer wouldn't come after Yukiteru while on school grounds with a lot of teachers roaming the building.

"I guess the killer didn't want to show up at…" Yukiteru began, but my cell phone began ringing. I answered the call, but was surprised to find out who the caller was. "**He's almost reached you, Damion. Let the test commence!**" That was Deus, and he called to tell me that bit of information. Luckily, I attached a strap to the mobile when I received it from Deus Ex Machina when he created me. The moment I heard those words from Deus over the phone was the moment I lost my grip on the cell. "Who was it?" Yukiteru asked. I didn't answer and grabbed the two by the hands and made a dash in a random direction. "What the hell is going on?" Yuno demanded, now irritated at me for some reason. "No time to explain, Gasai. I just got word from my client that the serial killer is nearing our location, and I'm trying to find a safe place for us." I told her, still focusing on the running. "Wait a minute. What's going on, what do you mean 'the killer is after us'?" Yuki bombarded me with questions like that, but I remained silent as I rounded a corner. "_What the hell?_" I asked myself as I realized where I was. It was an old building that looked like it was under construction and renovation. "This is probably gonna sound ridiculous, but this place is the only safe spot I can think of right now…" My cell began ringing, but it was to tell me that I got a message this time.

"_4:20 P.M. The three of us took the elevator to the 14__th__ floor, but was ambushed by the killer._

_4:21 P.M. The killer turned out to be NUMBER 3. I didn't get his name, but was tossed aside._

_4:22 P.M. Yuno tried to protect me from the killer's assault, but was killed in the process._

_4:23 P.M. Yukiteru didn't move from his spot the whole time, and was horror-struck at the turn of events. He was slaughtered and didn't move._

_4:24 P.M. FAILED MISSION, YOUR EXISTENCE WILL BE TERMINATED… dead end._"

Thankfully, I didn't let Yuno or Yukiteru see the message. Yuno's cell began ringing, signaling the arrival of a message, and she got a similar message to mine. At that moment, Yukiteru's cell also beeped and received a text. "Lady and gentleman, it seems like we all got a similar message regarding our futures." I began, bowing my head in shame. "It's too early for that!" Yuno yelled. "Let's take the elevator to the roof instead of the 14th floor as I might be able to scope out the killer while on the roof." I suggested. "Bad idea because the killer might be on the roof at this moment. If we ride the elevator, he might cut the ropes, sending us back down, causing our deaths." Yukiteru noted, telling me the flaw in my plan. "I say we take the stairs, as it is much harder to sabotage." Yuno suggested. "I see the logic in that. Let's go with that for the time being." We nodded our heads in agreement and ran up the stairs like no tomorrow.

~~4:15 P.M.~~

*Beep Beep Beep*

My cell went off, but there was a different message this time:

"_4:20 P.M. We avoided the Killer, but he arrived on the roof using the elevator._

_4:21 P.M. I confronted the killer, but was overpowered easily, thus resulting in my death._

_4:22 P.M. Yuno tried everything to stop the killer, but failed miserably._

_4:23 P.M. Yukiteru didn't stand a chance. MISSION FAILURE._"

"Damn it!" I cursed somewhat loudly after reading the message. Thankfully, we were on the roof when the message came. "Did you get an update to the future?" Yuno asked, noticing the dark emotion on my face. All of a sudden, the part of the message starting from "4:21 P.M." blanked out and disappeared. "What the hell?" I muttered silently. Yukiteru noticed my face and asked what was wrong. "The future on my diary just disappeared, kinda messed up huh?" I nervously replied.

~~4:20 P.M.~~

It was time to face the killer, and he came in just like the diary predicted. "_**Number 3**_... So you've shown yourself at last." I challenged the killer. "Cut to the chase, kid. I'm here for Yukiteru Amano, not you or that bitch with him." He said in an emotionless, but evil tone. My hands began glowing for some reason, and a ball of light appeared in front of me. It began to change shape, but I had a bad feeling about this light. When the light died down, a spear was in the spot where the light ball was. "I guess this must be my weapon." I muttered silently, making a challenging pose with the weapon placed horizontally behind me in a threatening manner. The killer brought out HIS weapon, which didn't surprise me a bit as it was a machete. "You intend to cut me and the other two up, huh? Ya damn fool!" I retorted, grinning at the situation. "Don't think you'll beat me with a stick. I've had military training and I know more about weapons than you do, brat!" he smiled evilly while saying that.

~~4:21 P.M.~~

I clutched the spear tightly, but it began emitting an eerie glow and transformed from a wooden spear into a weird-looking one that had a metallic handle in the middle. The ends of the new weapon looked like it was made of electricity that took on a solid form that can be physically touched, and had a strange ability to split in two so I could wield two swords instead of the one spear. "Now that's more like my kind of weapon" I said in surprise, somewhat excited over the weapon change. The new weapon surprised me even further when it let out an aura of light blue, engulfing me in that aura.

~~4:22 P.M.~~

I didn't get a chance to initiate the fight, as the killer moved much faster than I anticipated. He stabbed the spot on my body that shielded my heart. What really surprised me was that the pain I anticipated never came and the weapon that was about to do me in made a 'clang' sound when it touched my body. "What the hell?" the killer asked in shock at what had happened. "**Behold the power of your diary, Damion… Your diary's power is the [GUARDIAN] FUTURE DIARY**" I heard Deus Ex Machina's voice echo through the area, but Yuno and Yukiteru didn't act like they heard the voice. "Did you hear that?" I asked them. They looked at me as if I asked something weird, and I assumed they didn't hear Deus's voice in the air a moment ago.

END OF CHAPTER

Now that you know what Damion's diary's power, what else can it do besides summon weapons and protect the user from harm? There's only one thing to do in the meantime: speculate on the future chapters and leave a REVIEW if possible.


	4. Bad joke and threats

DISCLAIMER: Damion is the only thing I own in this story since he hasn't met Drake or Kai yet (Drake and Kai are my other OCs, but this story introduces Damion's existence and how he became the way he is).

POV IS DAMION'S

I was stabbed by the masked killer, but a blue aura began emitting from my diary and the pain that I was expecting never came. It seemed like the aura somehow nullified the attack, rendering the assault useless against me. "So this is the power of my diary. Very useful, I'd say." I muttered evilly. "Impossible! There's no way a future diary could have that kind of power… unless…" The killer began, but I swung my spear across, striking the killer's diary. In an instant, his body reacted the same way as the diary's damage appeared: I sliced the diary in two, and NUMBER 3 showed a large gash forming across his body. There was no blood leaking, but he disappeared in a flash the moment I destroyed his diary.

"What was he about to say regarding 'unless'?" Yuno pondered out loud. "I don't know what he was babbling about, but it was his mistake for letting his guard down." I told them, attaching the 'spear' onto my back securely. I checked my future diary, and was relieved at the message, "_Test successful. Two reasons for success: You passed Deus Ex Machina's test… and you prevented NUMBER 3 from spilling the secret about the origins of your diary's power_"

Yuno's cell went off as well, but her message read "_Dead End avoided_" "We definitely avoided death today, you two." I muttered suddenly, relieved at my victory. "Number 13… What is your reason for being in this survival game?" Yukiteru asked. "Eh? My reason for playing this demented game? I don't have a reason to play yet, but I guess you could say I'm playing this to defend you from the other contestants." I explained, now beginning to think about the question more thoroughly. "There's another reason for me to be playing, but you won't understand it if I tell you. The reason for me to play is simple: For my freedom." "Your freedom? What do you mean 'Your freedom'?" Yuno asked, now more curious than ever. "Tch… I knew you wouldn't get it if I told you, but here's a simpler version: I'm playing because my client asked me to, and he is a diary holder as well." "Your employer must really care about me enough to drag you into this twisted game." Yukiteru commented.

"Well, it's not my business about what my client's reasons are, but I'm only doing my job." I told them somewhat coldly. "So, that means you won't be friends with me after this crazy game is over?" He asked, now thinking about the possible outcome of the survival game. I retorted, "Heh, you're already thinking about what happens at the end of the game? Don't worry about it, Yukiteru. Once the game is over, my job to protect you will be over, but my friendship with ya isn't leaving. That much I can assure you. Go home, Yukiteru, and get some rest. I'll call you if I get any word on another diary holder's movements to get to you." He did as told, but Yuno added, "Let's have dinner at Yuki's house today, I'm quite hungry after today's twist of events." "Sheesh, not only are you a stalker, but you're making a pretty bold move, Gasai Yuno." I commented, sneering at her. "If you're worried that I might do something strange to him, why don't you join us for dinner then?" She shot back. I chuckled at the thought and agreed to that. "Why not, I don't see any negative sides to this." I muttered.

~~5:00 P.M. at Yukiteru's house~~

Yuno was in the kitchen making dinner for the person she cares about most, but I was sitting next to him to discuss some general points about the demented game Deus Ex Machina created. "I heard rumors from his servant that his time is almost up, and he created this game to find a worthy successor." I told him one rumor. He chuckled at that and replied, "Yeah right, the god of time and space… dying? That's quite a joke you came up with." "Here's another one: I heard Deus dates old automobiles from the American 1950s like the 'Ford Model T' on occasions!" I howled in laughter, but Yukiteru couldn't resist the thought about the god of time and space dating a human-made machine. We were laughing loudly for about two minutes before we noticed a pleasant aroma.

"What were you two laughing about?" Yuno asked, finally coming in the room with three plates of rice and eggs. I told her the humorous joke regarding Deus, and she fell to the floor helpless of the laughter. "The main joke is based on Deus's name… more specifically 'Machina' and the joke being applied to 'machine'. The joke is on the god's name and a man-made machine on a date." I explained to them, amplifying the humor behind the joke. We were unable to eat the dinner due to the excessive amount of humor I put into that gossip, but I guess the three of us lost our appetite out of laughter.

~~5:40 P.M.~~

The dinner that Yuno prepared for us got cold, but we ate it anyway. An eerie feeling suddenly overcame me and time seemed to stop. "**Making fun of me in that sense, Damion?**" Deus's voice echoed through the place, definitely sounding like he was pissed off at something. " Sheesh, Deus. Cut me some slack. I passed the test, and that crazy thought came to my mind at the time, after thinking about your name." I called to the god. "**Don't talk about me like that or I WILL terminate your existence without even letting you do your job**!" Deus yelled to me before making his presence weak and giving me the feeling that he left.

"What the hell is up with Deus anyway?" I muttered, feeling the aftermath of Deus's warning. "I don't know, but I'm sure he doesn't want to go out with a Chevrolet." Yuno mentioned before getting into another fit of laughter. This time, I wasn't amused due to Deus's warning. "Sorry, it's not that funny anymore… I just got word from him regarding the joke, and it seems that my existence will be terminated if I let my tongue slip like that again." I told them solemnly, now feeling a pinch of regret. "I didn't think Deus was that kind of god to eavesdrop like that." Yukiteru muttered, checking his diary at random. "No major changes to my diary" He added after checking it.

Deus's voice echoed through the air, and this time the other two heard it as well: "**As punishment for your insolent behavior, Damion, I will see to it that you DON'T get a chance to do your job to protect Yukiteru tomorrow!**" "Damn it, Deus. It's my client's orders to defend him, and I will do just that, even if I have to wipe you out, Deus." I yelled, angered at Deus's threat. "**You will regret saying that, Damion… If you manage to somehow protect Yukiteru tomorrow, then I might overlook this act of insolence and pretend that it never happened. If you fail, then you will cease to exist. This is the only way I can forgive you for that.**" He added before making his presence fade away.

~~6:00 P.M.~~

"Damn it. That Deus wants to get in my way? I don't think I'll ever forgive him if he gives me lip like that. My client's orders are absolute, and I won't let anyone interfere in a negative way, even if it's a god!" I yelled in frustration. "Damion, calm down!" Yuno noticed my outrage and tried to stop me from going crazy. At first, she tried to slap me across the face, but my body acted on its own and stopped the hand before it hit my face. "Yuno, this time my body is acting on its own. See me after school tomorrow so we can resolve tonight's problem and finish what's going on. I need some time alone tonight… Thank you for the meal though, Gasai Yuno" I bowed my head, then took my leave.

~~7:00 P.M.~~

"Man, what the hell happened to me back then?" I asked myself, referring to the time my body acted on its own.

Tonight, I camped out on one of the city's rooftops. It wasn't exactly a home, but I guess you can call it a temporary home. *SIGH* "What the hell is going on? Why did I lose myself that time? Why is Deus Ex Machina so concerned with that joke about him? The god of time and space… I wonder if he's concerned with how people think of him…" "**You got that right, Damion. My time is almost up, and I'm sure you don't want your existence terminated before I kick the bucket.**" His voice echoed through the air. "Enough with that, Deus. The joke was on how old the subjects were. It was a relationship joke based on the age-group of the subjects." I said aloud. "**Regardless, don't put me down like that or else, Damion!**" His presence faded away again, and I was left with no choice but to forget the joke entirely.

END OF CHAPTER

I know it's a lame chapter, but I'm running low on ideas to make the story flow smoothly.


	5. Exploding events

DISCLAIMER: Damion is the only thing I own in this story since he hasn't met my other OCs yet (They don't show up in this story BTW)

POV IS DAMION'S

~~ Next morning ~~

~~ 7:00 A.M. ~~

I've been sleeping on the roof of one of the buildings in the city, but I'm not affected by the cold nights. Thanks to my diary's power, I'm protected by a lot of things that could harm me in some way. You could say that it's like a shield that protects me at all times. I also thought about NUMBER 1 and NUMBER 2 being the contestants of this sick game. Something just didn't seem right about this whole game, and I think Deus intended to find a successor because of something in the god's life that he might sacrifice his life for.

"**I don't know where you got that idea, but you are correct**" Deus's voice echoed through the atmosphere. "WHAT!? Stop doing that, Deus… Calling out to me like that, it's beginning to become irritating." I called to the god. "**You are correct on that speculation. I have every intention of sacrificing myself for a noble cause, but that's also the reason why I set up this game: To find a fitting successor who could do my job when I disappear. My reason for doing so… I will tell you in the final stage of this game.**" He replied, still not appearing. "**Until that time comes, don't worry about it, Damion.**" He added before making his presence disappear.

A flash of lightning lit up the sky today, and I felt clumsy for not noticing the weather today: It was going to have a thunderstorm later today, but the lightning will come first.

~~ 9:00 A.M. ~~

I met up with Yuno and Yukiteru in homeroom. They told me about the basics on what goes on in the school, and they acted like my tour guide for the first day. In essence, today was just the introduction to my life in school.

~~ 11:25 A.M. ~~

I was in P.E. class and enjoying the scenery around me. Even though I didn't have my P.S. uniform yet, I did my own rounds of exercises and stretches. I didn't quite get into the routine yet as my diary began ringing. Apparently, it was a text message from Deus saying:

_11:29: Bomb in school exploded near Yukiteru and Yuno. No major injuries detected, but it's the first symptom of death being around the corner for those two._

_11:30: A Bomb in class 3F2-C was detonated from afar. Yukiteru and Yuno barely avoided the blast, but sustained minor burns._

_11:33: Bomb at end of a hallway exploded. Yukiteru and Yuno avoided this explosion and escaped unhurt this time._

"_Damn it! These events are about to happen right now!_" I thought to myself, stopping my own rounds of exercise. I raced for class 3F2-C as fast as I could, and tried to locate the bomb as best as I could. Fortunately, the classroom was empty, and there weren't any suspicions of me.

~~ 11: 28 A.M. ~~

One more minute until the chain of events begins, and I'm already searching for the bomb in the classroom. My diary buzzed with this message: "_11:30: Failed to find bomb in time and was blown apart… DEAD END_" "Damn, no use trying to find the bomb now" I cursed to myself. I fled the classroom as fast as I could, but there were no students in the halls at this time. I was thankful for that.

~~ 11:29 A.M. ~~

#### CHAIN OF EVENTS _**BEGIN**_ ####

I made it outside the school just before the time said 11:29.

As expected, I heard an explosion, and rumbling on the ground. My diary buzzed with an update:

"_11:30: Searched the whole school for culprit, but found her at 12:00 P.M._

_She is armed and extremely dangerous. The culprit's name is Uryuu Minene. She intends to kill Yukiteru, and took control of the students to do just that._

_12:01 P.M: Confronted her in an attempt to delay her long enough for SOMEONE to assist. No luck as no one came_"

In the half-hour allotted to me, I frantically searched the school for Uryuu Minene in an attempt to save Yukiteru from death. Just like the diary said, I had no luck finding her until…

~~ 12:00 P.M. ~~

I finally found her in the courtyard, near the entrance of the school. "Uryuu Minene, found you at last. I am NUMBER 13, and your luck has run out." I told her, bringing out my weapon of choice. Brandishing it in my hands, I slowly approached her threateningly. "I wouldn't come any closer if I were you, NUMBER 13." She shot back. I stopped the moment she said that and checked my diary.

"_12:01: Tried to approach Uryuu Minene, but stepped on an explosive buried in the ground. Died from impact, DEAD END_"

"Quite the tactician, Uryuu. I see that you've even surrounded yourself in those bombs. Namely, you buried them in the ground next to you. Quite clever of you to do such a thing. You intend to go down if you fail, but you also intend to go to the extremes to take you NUMBER 1." I retorted. I saw through her plan and smirked evilly. "Knowing that won't help you, NUMBER 13. Your luck may be good right now, but it's about to change in my favor real soon" She declared. She pushed some buttons on her detonator and explosions were heard around the school. "This is a warning, NUMBER 13. Do anything reckless and I will not hesitate to blow up everything." She threatened. "The tides will turn, Uryuu Minene. I've got a trump card hidden, and I don't think you'll like it either." I smirked. I held my diary and punched in a random string of numbers and codes. Strangely enough, I finally noticed my actions and felt like someone or something was controlling my body at the time.

~~ 12:10 P.M. ~~

I finally finished punching in the string of numbers and codes on my diary and there was a message saying "_Access Granted_" before the phone began emitting a strange signal.

THE ATMOSPHERE CHANGED TREMENDOUSLY

"Are you done playing games on your mobile, NUMBER 13… weirdo" She retorted. "This is your mistake, Uryuu Minene. I wasn't playing games…" I began, putting away my diary back in my pocket. I rushed towards her and tackled her to the ground. Utilizing the power of my weapon, I materialized a pair of special handcuffs and placed them on the terrorist. Uryuu Minene was arrested by yours truly. Before I deactivated the special signal, I confiscated the terrorist's diary and put it in my pocket. "Now then, Uryuu Minene. You won't be able to [ESCAPE] anymore without your precious diary." I told her smirking.

THE ATMOSPHERE REVERTED TO NORMAL

The time read 12:12 P.M. and I wasn't sure what happened. I suspected that my body had a mind of its own and punched in the string of numbers while I was out of it. "Damn it, NUMBER 13. Don't think I will forget this. Next time we meet will be the last time you see your life." She threatened, flailing on the ground with the special handcuffs restricting her hands' movements. "Yeah, yeah. That's enough shit from your mouth. One thing that really describes you, Uryuu Minene… You've got a thing for **BLOW**-jobs!" I chuckled, before losing it and howling in laughter over the bad pun.

My diary buzzed and the message read:

"_DEAD END AVOIDED… Yuno and Yukiteru are safe now. Uryuu Minene will be kept in an insane asylum for life. She is out of the survival game for good_" This time, the author of the message was shown to be Deus Ex Machina. "**Congratulations, Damion. You have kept your word for the second time in a row. Your performance was better than I expected and you have earned my full trust again. Don't anger me next time and I won't tip off these troublesome contestants in the near future**" His voice echoed through the atmosphere before things became quiet again.

"Yuno, Yukiteru… You're safe for now." I muttered to myself, glad that this conflict is over. I had one other thing to do before I can relax, and that is to disarm the remaining bombs that Uryuu Minene set up. I took the detonator she possessed, and scanned it for anything that could disarm the bombs. Fortunately, it had a radar that could help me pinpoint the locations of every bomb, and it had a tracker of which bombs were still active and which ones were blown up already. "Very organized, Uryuu. This will definitely work to my advantage" I muttered, now searching the school for the bombs and disarming them.

It took a total of five hours to disarm ALL of the bombs, but it was well worth it. When I located the bombs, I didn't dismantle them, but simply disarmed them for the moment. I had a feeling that these bombs could work to my advantage in the future. There was one saying that perfectly suited what was going on in my mind at the moment, and that was "If you fun out of ammo, pick it up on the battlefield." Indeed, I did just that, and stored all the bombs that I found in the pockets of my school jacket and school pants for the time being.

~~ 6:00 P.M. ~~

I received a call from the police that moment, and they wanted to meet with me for some reason. They didn't tell me what it was, but I had to remain cautious. I don't exactly trust the police, but I also know that they can be traitors in certain situations. When negotiating with someone, they will act cheap and backstab the person or people they're negotiating with. That's my reason for not trusting the police.

END OF CHAPTER

(P.S. I know these chapters aren't good, but it's hard to come up with ideas to make the story interesting. Please bear with me.)


	6. Fun at the amusement park

DISCLAIMER: Damion is the only OC I own in this fanfic. Drake and Kai (My other OCs) don't count since they don't appear in this story.

POV IS DAMION'S

~~ Police station… The next day ~~

"Well, have a seat." The police chief told me once I arrived at his office. "Am I under arrest or something? If so, then it will be inconvenient for me to do my job to protect Amano Yukiteru." I muttered, thinking that was the reason for the police calling me in. "Actually, we called you in to discuss your situation yesterday regarding the school bombing incident that you foiled." The chief mentioned calmly. "You are a hero, and that's why I called you in today: To personally congratulate you on your success of the situation." Those words were like a feeling of 'WHAT THE HECK!? What is going on!?'… you know, that kind of feeling. "To be honest, I hate women who go berserk like that. They're a threat to society, and a threat to the future of the country." I muttered. The chief said, "Well, whether you like it or not, you've been branded a hero by society. Do you know who that woman was anyway?" "I don't give a damn about who people are, or what the hell they do. All I know is that people like them need to be in rehabilitation or dead…" "That woman was an internationally renowned terrorist! It's hard to believe that you, a normal transfer student, would catch that criminal so easily and boldly in the face of death. Because of your act of bravery, you actually have a lot of admirers lately." He interrupted. I was taken aback when he told me about having many admirers. To be honest, I didn't like having attention too much, but I also prefer to be acknowledged and depended on at any time.

"Did you know that the person you apprehended yesterday had a bounty on her head?" The police chief mentioned. "How big of a bounty? That caught my attention. I don't exactly care about the money, but I also know that stopping big shots like that bitch from causing mayhem keeps me entertained." I muttered evilly. "Well, the bounty on her head is currently 2 million yen, and I don't think we can thank you enough for stopping that crazed 'bitch' from hurting the citizens." He mentioned before pulling out a briefcase. "Here's the money from the bounty on her head… in cash." He added. "I see you like to play it safe and trustworthy when paying people for bounties… I guess police aren't what I thought at first" I muttered. "What is that supposed to mean?" He asked, curiously. "I thought the police put up bounties with big rewards to get people to do their jobs for them and then pay them with fake money or fake checks… in a way, I originally thought the police were cheap, but now I can say for a fact that the police aren't as bad as I once thought." I muttered. "I guess it can't be helped, but there is some truth to that assumption…" "By the way, my name is Damion. I don't have a last name, so I just go by that name. Give me a call…" I scribbled down my cell phone number on a notepad "… When big shots like her or other ass holes do extreme shit like that. I'm available to assist most of the time, but I'm pretty sure that I won't be needed." I added, concluding my business here. "Again, thank you for the help yesterday!" The police chief announced.

~~ Mid-day ~~

With a briefcase full of money, I opened up my own account at a nearby bank that I researched. The bank I chose was deemed by many to be one of the safest banks to save money on. I did what was natural, and deposited the majority of the money into an account. Well, I kept only a small portion of that money on hand for small things like snacks.

Boredom kicked in, and I heard from rumors about an amusement park being popular today. "Must be some new attraction that became popular" I muttered, following a random group of people who I heard were heading there today.

~~ At the amusement park ~~

"Damion-san?" A familiar voice called to me. At the entrance, Gasai Yuno and Amano Yukiteru were there. "Yo, I didn't expect you guys to be here today." I told them somewhat surprised. "What do you think, Damion-san? I'm on a date with Yuki!" Yuno told me. "Sheesh, it's not a date, Yuno" Yukiteru muttered embarrassedly. "Whatever it is, I won't get involved. My diary isn't showing me any danger that will happen today. My diary actually detects danger a full day ahead of the current time." I told them, noticing their concern. "Your diary can read into that far into the future?" Yuno asked, curiously. "It only sees danger in that time period, not actual events." I told her. "Aww, and I was hoping it would say something about Yuki and I" "It does, but only if you two are in the same danger." I explained. "Why don't we check out the park while we're here?" Yuki suggested, changing the topic. "Yeah, that sounds like a better idea than talking about the future. For the time being, let's just focus on having fun while we are still safe from danger" I told them, joining in their 'date'.

The first ride they went on was a roller coaster. I declined the ride, not because of lack of space or room, but I just don't like the high-speed and loop-de-loops. Honestly, it's kind of nauseating. I still enjoyed watching them have fun like that, so I guess you could say that I get my enjoyment from seeing those two spend time together.

The ride lasted longer than I expected, but I was glad that Yuki and Yuno enjoyed it in the end. "Sorry I didn't get on, it's kind of nauseating for me to endure those high speeds and sudden turns and twists." I told them, scratching the back of my head embarrassedly. "Nah, it's okay. Not many people like the ride for the same reason." Yuki assured me. "Oooh! Let's get on that ride next." Yuno declared, pointing at a merry-go-round. "Honestly, that's kind of childish but I'll sit this one out too." I muttered, surprised that Yuno is a child-at-heart in a growing adolescent's body. "At least I know Yuno and Yuki are safe, it sure is a coincidence that we met today." I muttered silently, watching the two have fun on the ride.

It was a while later, but I guess it can't be helped because they invited me to have lunch with them at the fast food court. "Did you find a job, Drake-san?" Yuno asked, noticing some money in my pocket. "I guess you can say that, but I don't consider it a job. To me, it's more like a hobby. It's embarrassing for me to say it, but I derive pleasure from it, and it's not a job that you or Yuki will enjoy doing anyway. It's kind of dangerous, but also rewarding in certain ways." I told them, not wanting to reveal my REAL job.

We talked about our future plans and what we hope to become in the future when we are adults. "Honestly, I think I'll continue my job right now until the day of my death." I told the two. "I'm going to marry Yuki soon!" Yuno declared, getting all swoony again. "I think we already know that, Yuno. I understand that part, but that's also a problem for the survival game. Don't forget that." I told them. "While I am a contestant, Deus told me that I am not part of the required contestants to take out to win." I explained my understanding. "Huh? What do you mean 'that is a problem'?" Yuki asked. I remained silent for a moment and replied, "Uh, I'll tell you about it another day. No need to ruin the fun you're having today." "I wonder" Yuki muttered. "It's too early to be thinking about it, Yuki, so let's just enjoy the time we spend together while it lasts." I told them, trying to avoid that topic.

We hit the haunted house after lunch, and I was surprised that Yuno was quite a coward. "Haunted houses don't scare me… I've seen scarier things in an abyss and voids of the unknown." I told them, unfazed by the creepiness of the attraction. "How can you be so calm in a place like this?" Yuki asked, curious about my behavior. "I just told you, I've seen scarier shit in places that you couldn't go to. By the way, just put up with the sudden clinging until we get out of here. I know from experience that people like Yuno will do that from time to time out of fright." I told Yuki before walking around the place.

I've seen a lot of weird things, but none of them phased me. As I told Yuki, I've seen scarier things in places that are impossible for him to get to. Naturally, I wasn't scared. I wish I could say the same about Yuki, but he's freaked out over the fact that Yuno keeps clinging to him like I warned him about every time something pops out of the walls. "I hate to tell you this, but I told ya so Yuki" I told him, noticing his tired expression. "I'm scared out of my wits, Yuki." Yuno muttered, STILL clinging to him. "Why not relieve the tension with some swimming?" I suggested. "Ahh! Great idea, Damion-san! Now I wonder what Yuki will think of when he sees me in my swimming suit 3" Yuno replied, somewhat dementedly. For some reason, I felt like I was going to regret that suggestion.

I wasn't much of a swimmer, so I sat that one out as well. That didn't stop me from taking a seat on one of the chairs near the pool. I sat in one like I was about to take a nap, and rested my hands on the back of my head before taking a snooze.

I didn't get far into my nap as I heard Yuno scream. "My swimming top was swept away!" She screamed. "Oh, geez. She must be REALLY bold to go through something like this." I silently chuckled to myself. To my surprise, she was acting like it was a real accident. I didn't even bother to ask questions and raced down to the other side of the pool to find that part that Yuno lost.

I returned to them a while later and handed Yuno her missing piece. "Be careful next time, Yuno. It's embarrassing enough for me to retrieve something like that for ya, but it can't be helped huh?" I muttered, passing Yuno her swimming top. She raced for the changing room, covering her chest with one hand while holding the separated swimming part with the other hand.

She returned a minute later and continued playing with Yuki. "Sheesh, that's the first time I've seen such clumsiness in my life." I muttered silently. It took them a while before they became bored with the pool, and I was kind of thankful for that part. I didn't like pools that much, not because I'm not a good swimmer mind you.

~~ Around 6:00 P.M. ~~

No major activities were happening, so there were definitely no signs of danger. Yuki was at his house, and I was invited for the heck of it.

It wasn't long before my diary began acting up. "Something's wrong with my diary. This kind of thing only happens when something big is about to change." I warned them, playing around with the cell phone, trying to figure out what could be the source of the problem. For some reason, the screen of my cell phone seemed to be getting worse as I got closer to a nearby door that seemed taped up. I decided to ignore it for now and concentrate on my job.

~~ The next morning ~~

"Huh? What is it that you want me to do again?" I asked, after meeting up with Yuno and Yuki. "As I said, we've been invited to the Okunata place" Yuno repeated. "Man, I've heard of them. They're the group who I heard were after that crazed bitch I caught." I muttered. "Well, isn't it weird for them to invite us to their place AFTER Uryuu Minene was captured?" Yuki commented. "Well, I can see several possibilities. First: They wanted to congratulate me in person. Second: They were just being nice to random people. Third: They wanted to bring you there to kill us for 'stealing their prey'. Fourth…" "You're so full of ideas, Damion-san" Yuno interrupted. "Well, to be honest, those are the outcomes of this whole thing that I see without my diary." I told them.

A limo pulled over and out came the person inside. It was the assistant police-chief. He greeted us like gentlemen do, and told us to get in the car. "First time in such a luxurious vehicle, this'll be an interesting experience." I muttered. "Define 'first time' Damion" Yuki muttered, poking fun at the word and situation. "Very funny, Yukiteru. By 'first time', I mean 'first time in my life that I will experience something new that most people do not get to enjoy often in their lives'." I snapped back. "I was just kidding, Damion." Yuki shot back. "Not very funny when there's a girl in the same car. I don't exactly care much about formalities, but I do have some common sense as to avoid causing trouble." I quipped.

END OF CHAPTER

Next chapter: Kasugano Tsubaki!? Part one

(P.S. been a while since I've done a chapter for this story… Sorry)


	7. Kasugano Tsubaki part one

DISCLAIMER: Damion is the only thing I can claim for this story. Drake and Kai are my other two OCs, but they don't appear in this story. Hence, I cannot claim them (Even though they're my OCs) Due to timeline and storyline differences.

~~ At the Kasugano Tsubaki place ~~

POV IS DAMION'S

"You guys go inside and finish up business inside. I wanna check out the shrines and stuff. That's where I'll be for the time being. Just call for me if something pops up." I told Yukiteru and Yuno. At that time, I was more interested in the shrines because they were mysteriously soothing to my soul. Yuno and Yukiteru went inside without a word. I, however, went another direction. There were many different shrines around, and I prayed to the ones that appealed to me the most, like one that pays repect to the dead, one that is rumored to give peace to the laymen who pray to the shrine, and even one that is said to offer good luck to those who pray and make an offering of sorts. I did just that with that shrine, and cut my hand open to offer my blood to the shrine. "This shall be my offering. It's not much, but I value others' lives more than mine. That's why I'm offering some of my 'life' to the shrine." I declared while letting some of the blood drip into the offering box. I bandaged my hand afterwards and continued checking out the other shrines there.

~~ Around 3:00 P.M. ~~

After praying at the shrines, I went back to where Yuki, Yuno, and I went our different ways today. I already knew where meeting was taking place, so that's exactly where I went.

~~ Meeting Room ~~

"Sorry I'm late, I was just fascinated by the various shrines that I kind of got sidetracked." I said to everyone while entering the room. One of the monks assured me that I wasn't late, but rather I came at the perfect time. "Oh, why is that?" I asked him. "Kasugano Tsubaki was just about to talk about you with our honored guests." He informed me. A young girl, who I thought was just a normal child that could do no harm, was sitting next to Yuno and Yuki. "Who's the kid talking with Yukiteru and Yuno?" I asked the monk talking to me. "How rude! That 'kid' is Kasugano Tsubaki, the person I was just…" "Silence! I can sort of understand why he called me a 'kid', but please don't be so rude about it with the guest." The 'kid' snapped. "You are Tsubaki? I didn't expect it to be like this, my apologies." I replied, bowing my head. "Have a seat with Yuno and Yuki. We were just getting to the part about our meeting regarding you." She told me while I sat next to Yuki.

"Let's continue where we left off. I was just about to show them what was in [My Diary], but it had something with the name 'Damion' in it. We just wanted your insight on the matter, nothing much." She explained while opening the scroll she was holding. My first guess was that the scroll of hers was the [Diary] of hers. When she opened it, Yuki and Yuno weren't surprised to see what was written. "_Tonight, Tsubaki Kasugano was killed… DEAD END… Fin… trust 'Damion'_." That was the message written in her [Diary]. "To be honest, even I do not know about why my name is written there or why it says to trust me. My insight on the matter is that I'm just as clueless as you are. This is the honest insight I have regarding your [Diary]'s message." I answered. For some reason, my cell phone began buzzing. "Excuse me while I check on my cell" I politely told the group.

When I checked my cell, it was a message from Deus Ex Machina, but his name wasn't on the 'sender' information. I knew one thing for sure: He was the only one who sends me messages on my cell. When I checked it, the message was clear. "_That [Diary] you read from Tsubaki was a fake one created by me. The real future is in your hands._" That was literally the only thing on the text message.

"Who was it from?" Yuno asked. "I don't know, the sender's information isn't given. All it says is that the future is in my hands. It must be some kind of prank message at best." I answered.

Suddenly, there was an explosion nearby and I pushed Yuki and Yuno down on the floor, acting like a shield for them. Apparently, someone burned one of the cloth nearby near a barrel of oil used for lighting fires in the shrines. The explosion started up a small inferno, which caused the monks to start panicking. *BEEP * *BEEP* *BEEP*

My [Diary] began to act up and glow. I was engulfed in a white aura that seemed to be resonating from my cell phone. It seems like my [Guardian Diary]'s powers began to act up and bestow me the power needed to stop this catastrophe. "Let's see, how should I stop the madness?" I asked myself aloud. For some reason, the aura I had began to expand like it was giving off some sort of pulse. Within seconds, the fires that would've burned the place to ashes suddenly started to die down and vanish completely.

"Woah, what was that?" Tsubaki asked. "Even ii don't know the whole situation regarding that weird phenomenon." I sheepishly replied. "Whatever that power is, it seemed to stop the flames from burning down the shrine… which reminded me: Was the fires linked to my death?" Tsubaki responded in awe., having the look of concern while she saying the last part. She quickly checked her [Diary] and saw a complete change in the diary. She showed it to us and I realized the change; the new message in her diary read, "_Dead End avoided due to a strange energy pulse that stopped the fire. The monks in the shrine have a newfound respect for Damion, even though he did his fair share of respecting the place. Damion is already a respected man by some of the monks, but now they think he's an ideal person to have as a role model for the other monks_". Yuno and Yukiteru gasped at the new future written in Tsubaki's [Diary]. "Damn, I didn't expect this sort of thing to happen in the future." I said in surprise after seeing the change in Tsubaki's diary.

Things didn't exactly end well for us all because at that moment, one of the nearby monks was holding a hand axe and literally beheaded one of the other monks. "Whoah, I didn't expect that monk to go crazy like that after seeing the phenomenon that I didn't expect to happen. This shit ain't happenin fer real, is it?" I said, obviously shocked to see one of the monks do such a thing. Soon, some of the other monks started to look like they were in a trance and they armed themselves with nearby weapons. "OH, DAMN! THE MONKS HAVE LOST THEIR FRICKIN' MINDS, almost literally" I yelled in surprise, making reference to the beheaded monk with the last part of the phrase (A/N: Lame joke, but meh).

Things began to look bad for me, Yuki, and Yuno. At that moment, I grabbed Tsubaki and carried her over my shoulders like I was I was holding a child and running from something. "Yuno, Yuki, let's get the hell outta here with our lives. I do NOT want this girl to see the carnage that I will bestow upon those mad monks" I told the other two [Diary] holders next to me. "Tsubaki, hand on tight as this might get ugly on the way out." I whispered to the 6th. She grunted lightly in acknowledgement and held on tight. At that moment, I charged right through the crowd of monks and forced my way to the exit. At some points, I had to actually kick some of the crazy monks back with my legs. "Damn, it's like an army of religious nuts gone to the zombies." I chuckled while clearing a path for the other two.

I finally made it out of the building and set Tsubaki down next to a nearby tree outside the residence. Yuki and Yuno were surprisingly fast to be able to keep up with me, even when I was carrying a child. "Man, I didn't know you could run that fast, repel those monks, AND not get hurt while doing that. You must be some kind of superhuman to be able to do all that flawlessly." Yuki complimented. "Yuno, can you and Yuki watch over the 6th while I take care of those bible-beating fanatics in there?" I shot to Yuno. "Just don't kill them, Damion." She pleaded. "I cannot guarantee anything, but I'll see what I can do without killing them." I assured her before rushing back INSIDE the madhouse and TOWARDS the danger.

~~ Back inside the main building ~~

"Hey, Baldilocks and the hundred bears, you itchin' for some kind of fight?" I taunted, pushing some buttons on the cell phone I was holding. A ball of light appeared in front of me and I grabbed it. The light inside my palm began to take shape into a spear. The monks just groaned like zombies and charged straight at me. "This'll be fun!" I thought aloud before brandishing my spear threateningly. With one leap, I charged straight at the dangerous situation ahead of me: an army of monks who have gone insane and are exhibiting signs of zombification. "Tsubaki, I know you're one of the other [Diary] holders, but I think I can spare you from elimination if you can provide assistance" I thought to myself while swinging my spear to parry the incoming assaults.

END OF CHAPTER

Next chapter: Kasugano Tsubaki part two.


	8. Kasugano Tsubaki part two

DISCLAIMER: I only own Damion in this story. Drake and Kai (Two other OCs of mine) are the two I cannot claim for this story since they don't appear. Other than that, I don't own anything else.

POV IS DAMION'S

I charged into the army of messed-up monks who seemed to have gone crazy for some reason. "_I don't know what the hell got into those religious fanatics, but I won't hesitate to force them to quit it_" I thought to myself while holding my weapon of choice tightly. I was slowly coming closer to my first victim when I swung the lance skywards as if to make an uppercut with the weapon. The result sent the first monk into the sky and that's when the battle started.

The moment I sent the first monk into the sky was the moment they started swarming me like flies attracted to sugar. Simply put, they all rushed me and dog piled on top of me. Luckily, I felt the presence of the monk I sent skywards fall back down to the ground. That, in turn, resulted in one of the monks behind me to be hit by a falling comrade. "Tch, how simple-minded of you bastards!" I taunted. That antic set one of the nearby monks off and caused him to go mad with rage. I noticed the sudden change of behavior at the last second and bowed my head to dodge his anger.

The situation was this: The enraged monk jumped me in an attempt to get a hold of me, but I ducked to avoid the grasp. Right now, he was directly above me. As such, I brought my lance upward and landed a direct blow to the crazy monk's stomach area.

~~ Two hours later ~~

I knocked out all the attacking monks in the temple, which caused me to become very fatigued at the end of the day. I just remembered that Yuno, Yuki, and Tsubaki were waiting for me outside the residence. Acting on that memory, I raced out of the building in search of the three.

Sure enough, the three were still there where I left them. "How went the whole thing, Damion?" Yuki asked after I arrived. "Tiring, but at least I managed to knock out the monks. I know for a fact that monks are mandatory to keeping a shrine, so I just knocked them out. If they were anything else, I would've actually gone above and beyond to the point of killing them." I answered. "You did this to protect the shrines? I thought you came to pray at them for luck." Tsubaki commented. "I did, but I did it out of good will when I prayed. I was enjoying the spiritual means behind the shrines and such, but I also know that the monks were needed to maintain them. That's why I didn't kill them. If those berserk people weren't monks who keep the shrines, I would've just killed them. If that was the case, I wouldn't be so tired. I actually had to restrain myself to keep my fighting abilities under control to keep those monks alive" I explained. "I thought you were the killer type of person, but I never knew you had a soft side to ya" Yuno mentioned. "Don't push it, girlie. I only did this to preserve some part of the place's history." I warned. "Anyway, I'm actually grateful for your rescue attempt, and for preserving my home. You truly are a mysterious one. I am in your debt, Damion-san" Tsubaki told me. "Don't ask me why I saved your ass, but I think it had something to do with my [Diary]'s power. Even I don't fully understand it's mechanisms or potential." I replied. "As thanks for saving my life, I will lend you my [Diary]'s powers for the remainder of this tournament. It's the least I can do" Tsubaki insisted. "Phs, don't sweat it, but thanks for the offer. We might need your [Diary]'s power to survive as a team." "Nice, being part of a team… that sounds wonderful. Let's end this twisted game quickly then, Damion-senpai". "Enough with the formalities, it's kind of a waste of time. Just call me 'Damion' for now." I told the newest member of the team. "Hai, Damion" She responded eagerly.

Using my [Diary] as a cell phone, I called for a taxi to pick me and my team up at the Kasugano Tsubaki residence. "…Yeah… That's correct… Kasugano shrine… Alright, see you then… Bye". With that, I hung up and turned to the other three. "A cab's gonna pick us up in about a half-hour. I got the money to pay for us all. The police gave me a big cash reward for the capture of Uryuu Minene, so that explains why I'm going to pay for all of us." I informed them. Tsubaki's eyes widened in shock at the mention of the 9th's name and she gasped. "You don't mean THE 9th [Diary] holder, do you?" She said. "Ya mean that explosives bitch who tried to blow up the school, yeah. If she was the one with the 'Escape [Diary]', then yeah I brought her in. I also have her [Diary] as a trophy for the whole thing. I stole it from her before turning her in to the cops." I explained.

"I thought you were good, but not THIS good at bringing down the other [Diary] holders." She said in amazement. Without thinking, I took out Uryuu Minene's cell phone that I took from her and showed it to Tsubaki as proof. "Here's the evidence to prove it" I told her, showing the young girl the [Diary]'s power to predict an escape route. "It IS the real deal. I am much more impressed than usual, Damion. You have my full respect." She added. "Man, that Uryuu bitch was a complete whacko. If there were other people as crazy and demented as that explosives girl, I would definitely make every attempt to get to them and bring them down similar to the way I brought down that Minene bitch." I boasted. After I made that statement, a taxi came into view from one end of the road. It pulled over and the doors opened to let us in. "Someone call for a cab?" The driver joked. "Yeah, the four of us are headed to the school… You should know which one, right?" I told the driver after making sure Yuno, Yuki, and Tsubaki were safely seated. "Yeah, I know that place. A friend of mine has his son studying at that school as well." He said cheerfully after I settled myself on the seat across from the driver's.

~~ At the destination ~~

I paid the driver the fare, plus a 25% tip. "Thank you for choosing our cab company. I hope we can do business again another day" The driver said rather enthusiastically. With that, he drove off. The four of us were at the school with me leading the team. It was almost night time when we arrived at the school. "Well, I don't know where Yuno or Yuki live, so I figured I might as well start at the school to make it a little easier." I told the three next to me. "My home is around the corner, so don't worry about me, Damion" Yuno said somewhat cheerfully. "I'll take your word for it, Yuno. See ya tomorrow." I told her before seeing her off. "Now then, I might as well escort you home, Yuki" I said with a sigh of relief. "Um, what are you going to do with Tsubaki?" Yuki asked. "I'm going to take care of her until I can sort something out with the legal shit regarding custody and stuff. For now, I'll be taking care of her until then. As for you, Yuki… I might as well escort you home in case of another [Diary] holder's attack." I told him with a straight face. "Thanks for the assurance, Damion." He said in response before showing me the way to his house.

After a while, we arrived at his home. "This is where I live, but feel free to stop by sometime, Damion" Yuki informed. "My job for today is almost done, but I've done my part for you, Yuki. Get inside and enjoy yourself until tomorrow. We should go back to our normal lifestyles until further notice about another [Diary] holder. Until then, see ya Yuki." I told him before walking off with Tsubaki holding my hand in a fashion of brother-sister way. "Where is your home, Damion?" She asked. "I don't have one. It's pretty much a game of survival for me. I live on the rooftops, eat whatever edibles I find on the trees, and go to school like everyone else. I sort of envy everyone for having a home to go to, but I shouldn't complain because this lifestyle is helping me to stay alert at all times while living a low-expense life. In the end, I prefer this lifestyle because it's more fun than having all the conveniences in one location." I explained. "That's an interesting way of putting your lifestyle in a positive way. I didn't think about a lifestyle like that in that perspective. You're an interesting person to say that so calmly and without having an easy life." She commented. "Nothing in life is easy unless it's given to you with all the complicated stuff already taken care of. If you do your own work to get some conveniences, you appreciate the effort that went in to making the convenience possible AND the reward is more enjoyable because you put a bit of your life into it. That's my way of looking at conveniences, but I won't argue about your point of view on the subject." I explained. "You are different from the other people I've met, but that's why I like you." She giggled, smiling at that last part. "Please, don't think of me as 'cute' in that sense. I've got to keep my mind focused on the safety of my team. If I am distracted by trivial matters like someone having a crush on me then I don't think I'll forgive myself for the damage done to my comrades. If it's possible, please don't take an interest in me in terms of 'having a crush on someone'." I sighed, explaining the deal. "Ok" was her answer.

~~ That night ~~

I jumped onto one of the rooftops of the city and took off my shirt. I laid Tsubaki on the ground and covered her with the shirt I took off and used it like a blanket for her to use. Fortunately, it was like it was in mint condition, even though I fought off that army of monks by myself (A/N: You can tell how good Damion is with the fighting if his clothes haven't sustained a cut or gash). One thing I knew was that today was one hell of a day, almost literally because I fought off an army of monks to protect the shrines and the history of the land. I laid back on the ground a little distance away from Tsubaki due to gender-issues. With that in mind, I drifted off into sleep, waiting the next day and the possibility of the next [Diary] holder to appear.

As far as my team goes… I have Yuki Amano, Gasai Yuno, and Kasugano Tsubaki. I value my comrades more than my own life, so I vowed to end this twisted tournament with as few casualties as possible, IF possible.

END OF CHAPTER


	9. Midnight encounter with the 12th

DISCLAIMER: Damion is the only one I claim. Drake and Kai haven't met Damion yet (Drake and Kai are my other OCs.)

POV IS DAMION'S

~~ Same night as previous chapter ~~

I couldn't quite sleep tonight because of the concern I had for Tsubaki's general well-being. Once every few minutes I'd hear her say something about a hand-ball that she lost. I figured that she must've treasured it or something. Without thinking, I gently woke her up to ask about it. "Hey, Tsubaki, what's this about a hand-ball? You were muttering about it in your sleep. I'd like to know about it." She jolted awake when I mentioned the hand-ball, but she brushed it aside as if it was something useless. "If you must know, it was the only thing my mom passed to me. It helped keep me company during my loneliness in that shrine." She explained. "Did you lose it or something?" I asked. "Y-Yeah, I sort of misplaced it about a year ago, and I haven't seen it since then." "Um, did you misplace it somewhere in that shrine?" "The last time I remember having it was somewhere in the shrine, but none of the monks found it. I guess that's why I had so many monks around. It was to help me through the loneliness I was suffering from." "Thank you for that bit of information, Tsubaki. I guess that might explain why I felt like there was something bothering ya that kept me awake." I told her calmly.

I put her back to sleep and quietly left the place in secret. I knew that I couldn't sleep until I solve this problem because I actually tried to sleep, but without any luck. I knew the only way to be able to sleep again is to solve this problem for Tsubaki.

~~A little later, at the shrine from previous chapter ~~

It was getting close to midnight, and I knew what I had to do here. I began my search in all the bedrooms by searching the floors thoroughly and without leaving a square inch unsearched.

Suddenly, there was a creaking sound outside one of the bedrooms I was searching, and I figured that it must've been one of those burglars who come to loot from the shrines. I couldn't be any more wrong as the intruder was none other than a [Diary] holder. "Ah, 13th, we meet at last." The intruder said calmly. Due to the darkness, I couldn't find any distinctive features about him. "What [Diary] holder are you?" I asked menacingly. "I am the 12th. I came here to kill the 6th, Kasugano Tsubaki. Cooperate with me and I'll let you live, turn me down and you will not live to see tomorrow." He threatened while stepping forward into the moonlit area. The most distinguishing feature about him was the bulls-eye design he had for a mask. The strange thing about it was that it looked more like a sandbag with a bulls-eye design on it. "I've heard of you, you're the blind [Diary] holder whose hearing is beyond that of normal people. This will definitely be interesting." I mentioned threateningly.

He charged forward, but I was suddenly held back as if someone was holding me back by adding their weight to my body to slow my movements tremendously. When I checked behind me, I saw a doppelganger of the 12th as well. "I am also the 12th, pleased to meet ya." He said nonchalantly. I literally mustered a lot of strength to quickly throw him off me and assume a defensive stance for the incoming attack from the REAL 12th. "I get it, he brought along doppelgangers to fight me so he can locate me and take me out with ease. A clever tactic, 12th." I muttered to myself, impressed at the planning the enemy did to utilize his weakness to work to his advantage. "Just knowing that won't assure your survival, 13th!" He yelled. Fortunately, I had my [Diary] with me, and I turned it to 'silent mode' to make things a bit easier for me. Once the [Diary] was in silent mode, I pressed a string of buttons and a strange weapon materialized in my left hand. It looked like a ball of yarn, but it was actually EXTREMELY durable string that won't break. My [Guardian Diary]'s power was activated the moment I input the command to summon a weapon. Due to this, me weapon, which was a ball of string, was able to be reinforced with an extremely durable substance. I tied one end of the string to a nearby column and began running LOUDLY in random directions. I knew what I was doing, so I purposely stomped around while laying the trap.

"If you're trying to sneak away, you won't get far by running like that! You should've tried running softly" He taunted. I ignored that comment and continued running around the place at random, but also being careful to avoid getting caught in my own trap.

~~ Five minutes later ~~

The trap was set, and I memorized where to walk to avoid springing the trap. "OI, GET OVER HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN, DORK!" I yelled, raising the first flag to my plan. "Heh heh!" I chuckled after hearing a sound similar to a twig snapping. The string began to start moving at high speeds, and it seemed to be wrapping around the intended victim. I followed the rope to end this pointless battle quickly, and get back to Tsubaki as quickly as possible. When I got to the location where the trap was sprung, I saw FIVE copies of the 12th. "Damn, are you some kind of Super Sentai freak show?" I said with embarrassment after seeing the pathetic victims. "He says we're pathetic, but I can't believe he tricked us into falling for his trap. I checked all five of the 12ths and found the [Diary] in the pocket of the one on the far right.

After inspecting it, I found out that it was the [Justice Diary]. It's power wasn't very appealing, nor was it useful in any way for me. Simply put, I snapped it in half to end this quickly. The [Diary] holder was sucked into a weird portal of sorts and was never seen again.

With that, I continued searching the house for the hand-ball that was so important to Tsubaki. I checked the kitchen, bathrooms, even the living rooms. I was about to give up until I remembered that this place is suspended above ground with columns. "Maybe…" I muttered to myself after thinking of one possible location for the item: below the house itself.

Sure enough, I found the way to go under the suspended house. "Man, the structure of the columns must be VERY well constructed to support all the weight of the shrines and the people" I said in awe after seeing the foundation of the columns. There was a glint of light from somewhere, but I recognized the light glint method: It was being reflected off something. When I checked, it was an intricately designed ball that I could only guess belonged to Tsubaki. With the object in my possession, I made my way out from under the house, literally, and back to Tsubaki.

I returned to the place I left Tsubaki after walking Yukiteru back home. Tsubaki was comfortably sleeping on the rooftop of one of the city buildings. She was still using the jacket I laid over her as a blanket, but she seems sound asleep. "This might cheer her up when she wakes up" I said to myself silently. I put the object in the sleeping girl's hand and returned to the spot I tried to sleep for the night, but I fell asleep rather quickly.

END OF CHAPTER

(P.S. I know it's short, and probably not so well done, but please bear with me as I've been busy lately)


	10. One Frisky Christmas Omake

DISCLAIMER: Only thing I own is Damion, who is an OC.

NORMAL POV

* * *

~~ December, Damion's location ~~

The days came and went for our heroes and villains, but one day would be major turnaround for them: Christmas.

The group of four diary users, Gasai Yuno, Yuki Amano, Kasugano Tsubaki, and Damion… the group whose goal is to end the tournament with as few casualties as possible, were sharing a room one night (Boys on one side and girls on the other of course).

"It's been a while since we had a break from that damned tournament" Damion muttered while playing a game of 'Life' with Tsubaki.

Said child made her move by three spaces, picked up the card, and followed the instructions. Unfortunately, when she did, her head blew steam as though as strange thought entered her head. In addition to that, her face went slightly red in a blush.

'_You got married to the next player, move to that player's spot_' was the card's instruction.

Fortunately, Damion was oblivious and didn't notice the red face on the child, but he DID get annoyed when she moved her piece to his.

"That was a strange way to put it" She chuckled as she did as instructed.

"What was strange?" Damion asked. The child looked away in response.

When he took the card to confirm it, he got the message.

"What kind of 'Life' game is this?" He argued. When he checked the box more closely, he got up and left the game.

"Something wrong?" Yuno asked, noticing the sudden change in behavior with the young man.

"Since when did you get your hands on 'Life… Couple's edition', Yuno?" Damion asked with annoyance.

"Couple's edition!?" Tsubaki yelled, this time fainting with red on her face.

"I'm the victim this time for not noticing minor details like that BEFORE playing" Damion muttered before putting the game away.

"Uh, how about we go out for a change?" Yuki suggested.

"How about the amusement park?" Yuno offered.

"Pass" Damion replied immediately.

"Baka, haven't you noticed _why_ Tsubaki fainted?" Yuno scolded.

"Enlighten me, please. The sooner I know, the sooner I can end whatever is going on or whatever" The guardian diary holder argued back.

"She means that you haven't noticed Tsubaki's feelings for you when she read the instructions for that card. Don't you know the significance of when people blush?" Yuki answered for her.

"That's being too blunt!" Yuno yelled playfully.

"Oh, is that it?" Damion chuckled, realizing what they meant.

"Well, see you later" Yuno told him, grabbing Yuki's arm and almost literally dragging him out to said location she suggested.

That was when the child snapped out of her faint.

She rubbed her eyes before noticing that the two of them were alone.

"Where are Yuki and Yuno?" she asked, somewhat weary.

"Yuno forcefully dragged Yuki out to the park. Knowing her, she probably wants to be alone with him" Damion informed her.

Damion's [Diary] started beeping, and he knew it had to mean trouble.

Fortunately, it was a text message from Deus Ex-Machina;

_The game will be called off until Christmas is over. Even a god like me needs some time off, and so do the players as well_

"That's a relief" Damion sighed as he put away his cell phone.

Tsubaki's [Clairvoyance Diary] also gave her the same message, but she didn't take that too kindly.

"If only there were other [Diary] holders around, we would go pick them off before Christmas" She complained.

"That may be a problem; Deus postponed the tournament until after Christmas. Until then, it's pretty much an intermission until then" He replied. Turning to face her and he patted her head.

"What was that for?" She asked, blushing.

"Do I need a reason to praise one of my friends? You've helped out a bunch of times, even without being a direct cause of the assistance" He told her, now taking his hand off and putting away the board game that he thought was controversial to him, the 'Life… Couples edition'.

Tsubaki giggled a bit during the 'head pat' praise as she felt the sensation of being liked for no reason.

"Geez, I can understand that girl stalking Yuki, but having a game in this house as a trick to get him to love her is even MORE ridiculous. That Yuno girl is no different than creeps who stalk their idols" Damion muttered as he put the game away.

"Couple's edition?" Tsubaki asked.

"Doesn't concern you. I know that Yuno likes Yuki, but I didn't expect her to be THIS devoted to love" Damion cursed as he went back to the sofa he was playing the game in. He simply laid back with his hands behind his head, casual style, and took a nap in frustration.

The child diary holder moved herself next to the guardian diary holder.

"Um, why are you so concerned about the 'couples edition' bit?" She asked again.

He sighed and turned to her to face her directly.

"I'm gonna give it to you straight… Being a couple means you are in love romantically. There are games meant for couples, like the game I was tricked into playing with everyone. That meant that I was part of being a couple with another player of the game" Damion explained hastily. He was uncomfortable with the topic altogether.

"I see, so that meant that if we played it together without Yuno and Yuki, would that have meant that we were a couple?" Kasugano asked. She had to look of hope on her face as she clarified that.

"Exactly. That's why I put the game away, and plan to get rid of it in the near future. I'm not interested in being a 'couple' like that. I was placed to be a contestant of the 'tournament' and that's about all that I'm going to be" Damion clarified.

Tsubaki understood most of the concepts behind being a 'couple' at that time, but she knows her feelings for the guardian diary at that moment. She admired him because of his unique behavior and thoughts.

"Are you playing hard-to-get, by any chance?" She giggled as she had another idea in her mind.

"Nope. I'm just not interested in a romantic relationship, period!" Damion answered bluntly.

"How mean! You should try to consider a girl's feelings when they talk to you like this!" She complained, smacking Damion on the head over and over again like a spoiled child who can't get their way. Of course, she was doing this playfully.

"Tadaima!" Yuno and Yuki announced as they returned from their time alone.

"Okaeri nasai" Damion said to them. He was on the verge of slumber at that moment.

"Huh, where's the board game we were playing earlier?" Yuno asked Damion.

"Oh, that junk? I put it away so that I don't get involved in your strange fantasy world, Gasai Yuno" Damion answered. He was almost at the point where he couldn't stay awake any longer.

"He's just tired. Why not just let him rest for the party coming up soon?" Yuki suggested to the two girls.

"Hai!" Yuno replied.

Tsubaki was blushing slightly as she watched Damion close his eyes and drift into sleep.

Her crush on him started back when he first saved her from being killed, then he found her treasured item that she considered 'lost'. She was indebted to him for his unusual kindness when they were enemies who were fighting for the title and powers of Deus Ex Machina.

"… Get off of me…" Damion muttered suddenly. He was obviously talking in his sleep, but Tsubaki couldn't help but giggle at the face Damion was making in his sleep.

"See you when you wake up" She whispered before kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

## Later ##

Damion awoke from his sleep, yawning loudly as he stretched his arms to try and get back in shape.

He regretted waking up at this time because the first thing he was red.

"Welcome back from your sleep!" Tsubaki greeted jokingly.

By red, Damion saw that Kasugano Tsubaki and Gasai Yuno were dressed in 'Santa' outfit.

"What the hell are you thinking, aren't you embarrassed!?" He yelled loudly after seeing the girls in that outfit.

"It is, but she wanted to do something in return for you doing what you did for her way back then" Yuno explained on the child's behalf.

"Oh. That's why. If it was difficult for you to consider this as an option, don't worry about it; I won't put your efforts to waste. I'll just take it as you see fit" Damion sighed as he gave up. Despite being a tough person, he knows when to back off and let others take the lead.

"Yataa!" Tsubaki cheered as she snuggled up next to the person she admired.

"Just don't get any funny ideas or I'll really wipe out your diary" Damion threatened playfully.

"Ah… that's mean! One lump of coal for naughty Damion this year!" Tsubaki teased as she got into the personality of Santa.

To make matters a little worse for him, Yuki came in the room around the time the child snuggled next to the guardian diary holder.

He stood there, almost frozen in place after seeing the clairvoyance diary holder get close to the guardian diary holder.

"What is going on?" He asked.

Yuno gave him the 'shush' gesture and lead Yuki into another room.

"Tsubaki spent a lot of time and courage to express her feelings for him. Don't spoil it for her" She warned to him.

"I understand. After hearing what she went through and how he ended up saving her, she deserves this opportunity" Yuki answered. He understood, completely, what the situation was.

That didn't stop Yuno from doing the same to Yuki what Tsubaki is doing to Damion.

"Ugh, chotto matte" He stuttered. Yuki did not expect yuno to get that close to him, especially in such an outfit.

"Santa's got a few games she wants to play with you, Yukiteru Amano" Yuno teased as she embraced him.

He called out for Damion, but said person had his own 'Santa' to deal with.

She was determined child to not let her 'hero' go unrewarded, even against his will.

"AARRGGGHHH! This is NOT cool!" Damion yelled as he was being cuddled by the child Diary holder.

* * *

~~ The next day ~~

The boys, Damion and Yuki, were tired from last night's ordeal: escaping the girls' affections.

"I swear, that had to be the worst Christmas eve gift I ever got" Damion sighed as he walked to the bathroom with Yuki to freshen up for the morning.

"What about it was bad? That Tsubaki kid had a crush on you, man. You're quite the lolicon to be able to get kids to like you like that" Yuki teased. He was laughing at the joke because Damion had different thoughts about the way to be treated during times like Christmas.

He was so different; he saw being cuddled by a girl to be a bad thing. Most guys would kill to be in a situation like Damion's or Yuki's, especially Yuki's because Yuno was VERY popular at the school they used to attend.

"Argh, of all the jokes to be called, why are you calling me that? It just makes the 'cuddling' yesterday that much worse than it should be" Damion groaned as he splashed water on his face.

"You're too tense, loosen up and take the fanservice the girls are giving with a smile!" Yuki encouraged.

"It's not me to take things like this so blissfully. I'm just the 13th diary holder whose sole purpose is to be Deus' pawn in this tournament. I'm a 'guest' character, so to speak" He explained to Yuki while also trying to soak his face.

"That aside, what are you going to do for a Christmas gift for your girl?" Yukiteru pointed out. Today IS Christmas, and it's the last chance to get a gift before spending time with your girl.

"What's so good about it? Christmas, as far as I'm concerned, is about celebrating some mythological fat man who goes around giving gifts to children. What part about that is to be celebrating?" Damion asked pessimistically.

"You haven't had a good childhood if you haven't heard of Santa Claus, huh? Let me explain" Yuki replied. He then began to explain everything there is about Santa Claus and the reason for celebrating Christmas.

* * *

~~ Yuno and Tsubaki ~~

They got up much earlier than the boys today because of what they had in mind for gifts for the boys. Yuno and Kasugano were knitting scarves for their respective boys. Tsubaki was making it a black scarf with a "D" letter embroidered in the middle for her savior. Yuno, did more than just a scarf, she was also doing a hat and a pair of gloves.

Tsubaki's scarf had a bit of yellow tipped at the ends of the scarf, mainly because gold-colored material was too expensive. Yuno, on the other hand, managed to get some slightly expensive Velvet blue and purple materials for her gift-in-the-making.

"I wonder how he's going to react when he gets this" The child giggled as she imagined the scenario:

Scenario in Kasugano Tsubaki's mind

Rose background and sparkling scenario…

Damion took the hand-knit scarf and gave his best smile to her, bishounen style.

"Wow, thank you, Tsubaki" He said to her. When he did, he threw the scarf around him in an attempt to impress her with coolness and elegance.

In addition to the smile, he wrapped his arms around her for a warm hug.

END Scenario in her mind

Yuno looked at the child, and noticed that she stopped working and was lost in her own fantasy land.

"Whatever's in your mind, Tsubaki, please knock it off or you won't be able to make whatever's in your mind happen" Yuno warned as she continued working on her gifts for Yuki.

By this time, Tsubaki was covering her face with her hands in embarrassment, which was caused by her fantasies of Damion accepting her Christmas present.

* * *

~~ Yukiteru Amano and Damion ~~

"So that's it. No wonder Christmas is an important time of year for everyone" Damion said aloud as he began to sort out the basic concepts and general ideas.

"Those are the basic ideas. Have you been deprived of Christmas since birth or something?" Yuki asked. He looked at Damion as though he did something outrageously bad somewhere in his past.

"I… Don't know about that. It's just that I never had a full understanding about Christmas before, and never actually got the chance to properly celebrate it" He answered.

"Putting that aside, how about rushing out and buying a little something for your girl?" Yuki teased. He flashed him his gift for Yuno, which was a simple yellow bracelet. It hasn't been gift-wrapped yet, but that didn't stop him from also flashing the gift-wrap he was hiding under the couch.

"I don't understand ALL of it, but I'll see what I can do" Damion sighed as he dried his face. At that point, he left the house.

Yuki just stared at the young man who just left the house. He had never seen anyone so deprived of Christmas to the point where it was neglected, well, in his eyes anyway.

Tsubaki suddenly knocked on the door where Damion and Yuki were in. "Is Damion in there?" She asked.

"He went out somewhere" Yuki told her. He had a hunch that Damion left to catch up with everyone else in the Christmas spirit factor.

"That's too bad. I thought he was with you" She answered in disappointment.

* * *

~~ Later ~~

Yuno brought out the 'life' game earlier and tricked Yuki and Tsubaki to join in the game.

They were playing like normal (Yuki was a little nervous whenever it was Yuno's turn for obvious reasons).

She spun the wheel and was surprised to get a '10' on the wheel. That lucky move cost her a little money because Tsubaki took the career of Police officer. Yuno moved her piece 10 spaces and then picked up the card.

It read 'Go back to college, you got divorced (If this card was picked prior to marriage, do nothing this turn)'.

"Rats!" Yuno grunted as she picked up her piece and did as instructed.

That moment was all it took for them to stop playing right then, because Damion barged into the room. He was out of breath and looked like he ran a marathon.

Tsubaki was the first to notice and ask, "What happened, and where were you?"

He panted for a while, hands on his knees bent down.

"Well?" Yuki asked. He looked at him as though expecting something big.

"Got it just in time. Sorry it's a little late, but I was 'neglected' the Christmas spirit until today" Damion told them through deep breaths to try and catch his breaths. Although he had one hand behind his back, the three other diary holders saw a green and red giftwrapped box behind him.

"We can see the gift behind you" Yuno joked.

Damion, however, could care less if they saw it or not. He unwittingly timed the gift thing correctly, without knowing it.

"What is in there anyway, and who is it for?" Tsubaki asked. She was jumping up and down just by seeing the said gift box.

"It's for the FOUR of us" Damion teased the three teens.

"What could possibly be in that little box?" Yuki joked.

"Let's have Kasugano open it. Might as well let her have a proper Christmas day, albeit late. From what I knew, she was neglected a proper Christmas every child should have" Damion explained as he held the box to the child.

She quickly took the gift-wrapped box and began to unwrap it like no tomorrow.

The moment she opened the box was the moment Yuno and Yuki looked on with curiosity.

In the box were 4 pairs of microchips.

"What are these for?" Yuki asked. He was disappointed with the sight.

"I made those myself, and tested them. You are going to flip when you see what they do to your [Diaries]!" Damion told the three teens with pride.

Tsubaki quickly stuck the microchip into her scroll-like [diary], and it literally melted into the said scroll. Suddenly, the scroll started floating in mid-air and stretched out beyond what it could normally could when opened.

When it finished stretching out, Tsubaki stared in awe at what the [diary] spelled out 'Merry Christmas'.

"Now it's your turn, Yuno and Yuki" Damion suggested to them with a smile. He simply smiled because of the smile Tsubaki had on her face because of the surprise.

Yuki's cell phone diary began morphing and twisting upon insertion of the microchip. The pieces twisted left and right and kept on morphing and moving.

The final result of the twisting and turning was a simple hand-gun weapon.

"Not only can you use your [diary] normally, but now you can use it like a weapon" Damion informed him proudly.

"Damn! Thanks a bunch!" He thanked Damion for his cleverness. He was surprised, not because of the Christmas spirit suddenly lit up in Damion, but rather what he DID with it.

Next was Yuno's turn to put in HER microchip.

At first, nothing seemed to happen when she put the microchip in.

"Huh? Nothing?" She wondered aloud.

"Huh? What's that new button there?" Yuki asked as he looked over Yuno's [Diary].

"eh, this one?" She began. When she pushed it, she disappeared into thin air just like that, but then reappeared next to Yuki.

"Wow, this is-" She began, but couldn't finish the sentence. Yuki jumped back in surprise when Yuno suddenly appeared next to him after disappearing.

"Don't surprise me like that!" He yelled. He was so surprised that he nearly had a heart attack.

It was bad enough for him to have a stalker, but now that the mentioned stalker had the ability to teleport directly to him was even worse.

"Sugoi!" Yuno squealed in delight with the new [Diary] ability.

"I already tested mine, and put it in with the rest. Might as well enjoy my own surprise with everyone" He chuckled lightly as he took his own microchip and inserted it into his [diary].

When he did, a force field suddenly started surrounded the four teens.

"Guardian barrier" Damion explained.

"Had Deus's help in making these, but the cost was pretty high. At least we were able to negotiate and bargain for production of these" Damion explained as his new [diary] power dissipated.

"Let's see about our new [Diary] powers… Tsubaki's is the ability to stretch out BEYOND what it would normally be able to, Yuno's is teleportation, Yuki's is the ability to transform into a weapon (Handgun), and mine is a protective field" Damion continued.

"Well then… only one thing to say at a time like this" Tsubaki said with anxiousness.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" The four of them screamed in delight as the holidays came to an end.

* * *

~~ The next day ~~

"DAMN IT! YUKITERU!" Damion yelled suddenly as he realized the prank he pulled yesterday.

As it turned out, he knew Tsubaki wouldn't be head-over-heels in love kind of crush. The prank was that Yuki sprayed some of a certain cologne on him when he was asleep the night before Christmas. It also turned out that when he went out, the majority of women in the area couldn't take their eyes off him, nor could they resist following him like Yuno did to Yuki when they weren't [Diary] holders.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

(Author's Note: Yes, I could NOT resist putting in the last joke before the end of the special chapter. For those that don't get the joke, it pays tribute to the Axe cologne commercials. The joke is that you are irresistible to women when you spray Axe cologne on you.)


	11. Friday the 13th

DISCLAIMER: Only things I own are my OCs.

* * *

The day began like any other day. Kasugano Tsubaki and I were watching out for Amano Yukiteru and Gasai Yuno.

The four of us are [DIARY] owners, but these [DIARIES] are no ordinary diaries. They tell the future in specific ways.

*BEEP*

Yuno, Yukiteru, and I took out our cell phones to see the update in our future. Tsubaki, however, opened the scroll she kept with her.

The message today was, without a doubt, messed up: "FRIDAY THE 13TH"

"What does that mean?" Yukiteru asked us.

"You got me" Damion answered the other male teen.

* * *

~~ Deus Ex Machina's lair ~~

There were two entities in the lair: Deus Ex Machina and The Reaper.

The Reaper is one of the many minions of Death. It is the entity that brings kills anyone or anything it wants, excluding itself.

"What is so important about this day!" Deus yelled to The Reaper.

"If you've followed the superstitions of the humans, you'd know why it's a big deal" The Reaper answered the god of machines.

"Is that why you're interfering with the tournament? You sent the remaining competitors an unauthorized message!" the machine god demanded with outrage.

"Precisely, but I've brought in my own 'competitior' for the day" The Reaper chuckled evilly.

"Show me this 'champion' of yours and maybe I'll let him in for the day" Deus demanded

"I asked The Reaper to bring me here to confront, again, my long-time friend, rival, and arch-enemy for our traditional Friday the Thirteenth confrontation" The 'champion' calmly said to the machine god.

"And what is your name, human?" Deus Ex Machina asked him.

* * *

~~ With Damion ~~

Soon after strolling the city, that morning, only Damion's [Diary] beeped with an update.

"_One old rival/best friend/arch-nemesis confronts Damion… Fight escalates to all-out war… Result unknkown_" The message read.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Damion cursed aloud after reading the 'future'.

* * *

~~ Deus Ex Machina's lair ~~

"I see. You are interesting enough. You have my permission to enter my world" Deus said to the newcomer.

Behind the newcomer was an emerald-blue dragon about the human's size.

"Your 'pet' is welcome, too" Deus added.

* * *

~~ Morning in the city ~~

*BOOM*

One of the nearby buildings exploded around the third floor and two shadowy figures flew out of the explosion.

"Is that another [Diary] holder!" Damion asked aloud.

"Given the circumstances, I HOPE it is" Yukiteru responded with the same hopefulness Damion asked in.

They were dead wrong as the shadows that jumped out rebounded off the next building and flew directly at Damion and his friends.

*CRASH*

The miscreants that landed left a small crater in the spot they were on.

"Nice to see you again, Damion. Or should I say 'The 13th!" The figure said as though with evil intentions.

"You must be…?" Damion answered, somewhat confused.

"Guest diary holder number 14. Long time no see, Damion!" The miscreant said somewhat cynically.

"You must be the asshole mentioned in my [Diary]" Damion shot back.

"Do you know him, Damion-san?" Tsubaki asked the 13th (Damion).

"Drake!"

"About time. Cut the chatter and let's settle the score" The guest 14th [Diary] holder, Drake, said before rushing Damion.

Yuno, Yukiteru, and Kasugano had to flee the scene for their safety, so they ran.

"Don't even THINK about going after my buddies, Drake" Damion threatened as he parried the punches Drake was throwing.

"I couldn't care less about them, YOU'RE the one I'm after" Drake evilly said, now throwing kicks into the flurry of attacks.

One of the kicks, however, landed on Damion's left knee.

"Disabling your opponent's vital spots, very clever" Damion said aloud as he now moved that in a way that doesn't involve extensive use of his injured knee.

*BEEP*

"Time out!" Damion said, holding his hands in the 'T' formation that says 'Time out' without being said.

Damion whipped out his [Diary] and scanned the future that arrived.

"_Holy powers used, at disadvantage due to lack of methods to counter magic… guest 14__th__ clearly has the upper hand… beating him and his holy magic seems impossible at the moment_" Damion read the 'future' quickly.

As if on cue, Drake glowed white and ran straight for Damion.

"Time's up!" He screamed before tackling Damion.

The white aura surrounding Drake seemed to seep into Damion's skin and it felt more like poison than holy magic being used.

"What is this?" Damion muttered as he jumped back to recover from the holy magic tackle.

Damion's body suddenly felt like it was being sapped of strength.

"_SHIT! Is that what the power of the holy is supposed to do!_" Damion thought to himself as he began running around Drake in an attempt to stall him.

As Damion struggled to adjust to his strength being sapped, he had a feeling that something worse was going to happen.

"Your time is running out, Damion!" Drake screamed as he gave a round-house kick to Damion's backside.

That was when Gasai Yuno stepped in and tackled Drake.

She was holding a miniature hand-held chainsaw that looked like it could cut through reinforced titanium.

She swung the weapon, while it was turned on, at Drake wildly. Drake, however, had a hard time keeping up with her because of his overconfidence that he had Damion cornered.

"So, you want to play, do you?" He threatened the chainsaw-wielding girl.

"I will protect Damion!" She stated loudly, holding the chainsaw in Drake's direction.

"This is my fight, Yuno. Thanks for your thoughtfulness though" Damion whispered to her before pushing her behind him.

With new resolve, Damion lunged at his enemy and smacked Drake across the face with such force that could shatter steel into dust.

The blow sent Drake flying at least ten feet into the air before he began falling back down, flying several meters away from Damion.

"Guest 14th isn't much of a challenge, is he?" Yuno thought aloud as she saw Damion recover from the powerful punch.

"What is that guy's beef with me anyway? He could've taken you, Yukiteru, or Tsubaki hostage to stop me, but what bothers me is why he chose not to if he's a [Diary] holder" Damion answered with a serious tone.

The moment he muttered those words was the moment Drake ran full-speed at Damion with murder in his eyes.

"You bastard!" He screamed as he engaged Damion in some close-combat with his fists and feet.

This new tactic almost caught Damion off-guard, if not for his quick-thinking on his feet and wits to match the speed of his thoughts.

It was then that Yukiteru decided to join the fight and throw a few darts at the guest [Diary] holder.

"Yukiteru, leave this fight to me" Damion struggled to say while making every attempt to avoid being struck by the 14th. The punches and kicks were getting harder and harder to keep up with as time passed, mainly due to the amount of energy needed to anticipate, and respond to the incoming attacks.

Then, at one moment during the attack, Damion slammed his foot into Drake's stomach area without getting hit himself.

This stunned the guest [Diary] holder temporarily, as he clutched the spot where he was kicked.

"Let me ask you this. Why didn't you use under-handed tricks like taking hostages in your fight against me?" Damion asked him.

"You should understand that this is OUR fight, and that there's no need for anyone else to get involved. Damion, we're fighting to see who's the better fighter" He spat in response before recovering enough to return to his assault.

Fortunately, Damion saw that coming and used his [Guardian Diary]'s power to create gauntlets for him to use in the fight.

"Ah, the Guardian Diary. It's power rivals that of a certain someone's diary that reveals the future to protect himself" Drake sneered as he saw the gauntlets form on his enemy's hands.

"So, what's your [Diary]'s power? Damion asked, guarding himself for a sudden attack during his conversation.

"The [Warrior Diary]!" Drake yelled before his [Diary] transformed into short swords for both hands to wield.

The two charged at one another, gauntlets smashing into swords, kicks being traded. The two were looked like they were going to murder one another.

"Damion-san" Yukiteru said, silently cheering for his friend's victory.

*Beep*

Damion's [Guardian Diary] beeped once to indicate a change in the future.

Quickly bringing it out and jumping backward, he glanced at the message quickly.

"_Fight escalating, second opponent joins fight… Situation is critical_"

"Where's your partner, Drake?" Damion asked him. After asking, he quickly looked around as though fearing a sneak attack.

"Now!" Drake shouted.

A shadowy figure dropped from above and landed behind Drake.

"Let's get him, Kai" Drake commanded to the figure behind him.

It was an emerald-blue dragon about the size of a typical teenager in height.

"So you're his back-up huh? This might be trouble" Damion muttered silently as he backed off slowly away from the two enemies in front of him.

Drake and Kai charged at Damion, full speed and they had him in a pincer attack that was supposed to prevent escape.

Damion is in trouble if the onslaught continues like this. With Kai blocking an escape route behind him, and Drake attacking from the front, all Damion can do is keep fighting from the front AND the back until either Kai or Drake go down.

Damion realized this a short time later, and came up with a way to get out of the sticky situation. However, he also knows the weakness in this tactic: Taking your attention away from one target to focus on another.

In other words, the strategy is a last-ditch effort to up the fighting performance and make a quick get-a-way after one enemy goes down.

"_Here goes everything_" Damion thought to himself as he mentally prepared himself for the trump card for the situation.

He began by turning his back on Drake and focused on the dragon blocking his escape. He started by punching and kicking the dragon on the head and face.

One by one, the punches and kicks were reeling Kai left and right from the onslaught of attacks. Damion was also wary of a support attack from Drake from behind at any moment.

Sure enough, shortly into the plan, Drake rushed in and tried to knee-kick Damion in the back.

Damion was aware of the flaw in the plan, and dodged to the left while still focusing on Kai.

The dragon, however, didn't have much time to recover in the short timeframe that he wasn't attacked.

Just after Drake's attack was evaded, Damion gave Drake a quick shove to push him back a few feet.

Then he returned to trying to knock out the dragon.

It took about a half-hour for Kai to go down, and Drake was furious about his partner being downed.

"Damn you, Damion" He cursed as he gave chase to Damion.

Damion tried to flee from Drake to come up with a better plan to take down the challenger 'guest' who suddenly attacked him.

Unfortunately, Drake was faster and quickly caught up to Damion.

The speed in which Drake managed to corner Damion was unbelievable.

Tsubaki, Yuno, and Yuki were keeping watch on the fight by using their [Future Diaries] from a safe distance away from the main event.

'Damion is trapped by the guest and has his back to the wall literally. The pet of the guest is down, so that should make the fight easier' their [diaries] read as they kept watch on the action both on their [diaries] and in front of them.

"You should be thanking me that I'm only interested in hunting you down. Otherwise, your friends would've been long gone by now" Drake mocked as he took up a fighting stance with his fists up defensively.

Damion grunted angrily and knew that was merely a provocation to make him charge head-on.

"_How can I beat a guy like him? He won't use my friends as hostage or use under-handed tactics to beat me_" Damion thought to himself as he pondered a strategy to beat the 'guest'.

Then, an idea popped in his head.

"Hey! Let's strike up a deal" Damion said to Drake.

"A deal? Sounds interesting" Drake answered back with interest.

"Why not settle this another day? Like in the future?" Damion suggested.

"Screw that, I came here to settle it NOW!" Drake shot back a little angry.

"Shit, there's no other way to convince you otherwise?" Damion asked him desperately.

"Give up and die!" Drake shouted as he now lunged at Damion.

"Fine, I give up, but I'm not about to die!" Damion shot back while running away from Drake.

That seemed to do the trick as Drake suddenly stopped.

"It's my win this time" Drake commented before he and Kai suddenly disappeared.

"Glad he's gone" Damion said with relief before returning to his friends.

* * *

~~ Later that evening ~~

"So, what was it that he was fighting you over?" Yukiteru asked him.

"That's still something I don't know. When I surrendered, he just said 'it is my victory' and he just left after saying that" Damion explained to his friends.

"Either way, let's hope he wasn't a contestant in this tournament or else he might wipe the floor with us" Yuno muttered with a sigh of relief.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER


	12. Confrontation

A/N: Since this story is cancelled, I might as well post the ending that WOULD'VE been. It was bugging me to write the end since I cancelled the story, so yeah… previous chapter is where I stopped. This is the ending I chose to this fic.

* * *

~~ Location: Void ~~

Adrift in a void of nothingness was a young man. He's been through so much since his creation at the hands of a certain god. He made friends, but they were also enemies in a 'game' he was forced to play. This game was a survival game, in many ways. However, the worst thing he went through… was the most recent incident; murdering his enemies, that were also his best friends at the time, by backstabbing them upon learning the outcomes of each player's choices if they won this 'game'.

The game was mentally, spiritually, psychologically, and physically demanding, yet simple at the same time; kill your unknown enemies who carry diaries that tell a specific type of future.

This young man, however, had the diary of protection. Ironic, that the last entry in his future diary was:

* * *

"**XX:XX PM**_: because of what I learned as the outcome to the 'game' I was created to be part of, I was forced to backstab my closest friends to stop this 'game' from repeating. Should this 'game' repeat any number of times further, the world would collapse and implode in the next cycle…_

…_The 'cycle' refers to going back in time to restart the tournament all over again. Someone did this twice, and caused the time-space continuum to become unstable from repeated travels back in time to participate in this 'game' and change the outcome for the first winner. Sadly, I was terrified at learning WHO that first winner was, and why that person wanted to repeat the 'game' over and over again…_

…_It's a shame that my time with these people had to come to an end so abruptly in the last segment of this terrible 'game'. Honestly, Deus was an asshole; creating me to be the trump card in stopping that person from causing my home world from imploding in itself was the worst reason for my creation. If I was created to fight a war, then I would've gladly fought. However, Deus did not tell me the real reason he created me. If I see him again, I'll be sure to get answers that I need… no, which I DESERVE…_

_On the bright side, I won this 'game', yet I am not happy about winning. As said before, I murdered my closest friends, and enemies in the game after backstabbing them when I learned part of the truth. Was it because of desperation to survive that I backstabbed my friends? Was it because I felt obligated to act on Deus's behalf? I didn't understand why I killed them by destroying their diaries, but I am feeling an infinite amount of regret and guilt for this…_

_I won… and I should be happy, right? No, I'm sad and upset over learning the truth and what I did out of desperation. Shit really hit the fan when moments before I did my friends in._

_I can't take this anymore; I can't bear this guilt, but I can't just give up and kill myself. If anything, this 'game' has taught me to stand up for myself and avoid feelings of attachment to anyone I get close to. I almost fell in love with one of the friends I made, but… that was just one of many reasons for my infinite regret and guilt._

_It pains me to have to write this in a diary of protection, but I failed my purpose and lost too much just moments ago. Deus Ex Machina… I have come to hate you so damn much for making me go through all this just for your grand gambit to combat your 'successor' from the first cycle. Using me as a throwaway pawn to get at that person is just despicable; why couldn't you have eliminated that person before starting this cycle? If you had done that, there would've been no need to create and use me for your game._

_Damn it all! I'm losing my sanity as I write this, and insanity is creeping upon me with each word I write in this diary._

_I better get to the point; I hate you so much, Deus Ex Machina. You KNEW I was bound to suffer, and yet you said nothing but praise and encouragement to continue your fucking game. Things would've been better if you did your damn job properly and saw that person removing their 'past' self from this cycle to use the latest cycle to their advantage and change history once again._

_Still, I'm worried about what happened to my 'home' world after it imploded upon itself from the time-space distortions that were popping up so suddenly in the last stages of the damned 'game'._

_Still, I need to survive, and I need to live on with my own ideals. I've changed from your average person that was created by a god, to a person who looks out for number one._

_Still, that child-like diary holder that I decided to look out for after the mass murdering of the monks at her temple… something in me wanted to protect her simply because she was a child. To my regret, she, too, was murdered by me at the last second._

_Gasai Yuno… Yukiteru Amano… Forgive me for what I did to you two, but I couldn't tell you what I learned from Deus, or he would've destroyed my guardian diary. I'm so sorry I had to do that to you, but I wasn't left with any choice._

_Still, killing people was fun to some degree. As much as I hated it, it was a LITTLE fun. It would've been better to control the killed like the evil mages do in magic fantasy stories I read about._

_Shit… I'm starting to lose my mind and writing out this desire of mine in my last entry._

_My time spent in this world was fun, but the truth ruined the happiness I had with my friends. Upon killing the last contestants, my enemies and friends, Deus warped me to this strange place of nothingness. It would be best described as a 'void' that supposedly has absolutely nothing in it._

_Now… it's time for me to confront and settle the score with Deus Ex Machina… for putting me through so much fucking hell. I don't care that Deus is a god, I'm going to give him a whole hell load of my mind. If possible, I'm going to murder that god and take his place. Deus Ex Machina… I swear, you're my next victim!_

* * *

It's ironic that the 'guardian diary' holder had this fate, and now he's about to get revenge on his creator.

"**I know you despise me, and wish for my death, but you need to know that even I had limits as to what I could do**" Deus said to his creation as though cornered and ready to meet his demise.

"The almighty god of time and space… some god you turned out to be. You can't even catch a huge mistake or problem with your 'game' without resorting to creating a scapegoat. I once respected you, Deus… but now that I learned the truth, you can't escape me" Damion, the young man, threatened the god of time and space.

Deus Ex Machina, the ringleader of the survival game, now has to come clean with his own creation.

"**There's nothing for me to hide now. My life is nearing its end; ironic for a god of time and space. Since my time left is short, I'll come clean and compromise to the best of my limited ability left**" Deus stated calmly.

"Don't you spout that bullshit about 'compromising'. There's no way I'm EVER forgiving you for putting me through that hell, for coercing me to murder the close friends I made. There's no fucking way you would be able to understand what it's like to be mortal and fear death. How can you bullshit about your life coming to an end? Just turn your fucking clock backwards many years!" Damion shouted angrily.

"**I wish I could, but… if I did, my memories would've also been undone along with the time I spent watching over you and your friends**" Deus explained.

"DON'T LIE! YOU COULD'VE KEPT YOUR MEMORIES IFYOU WENT BACK IN TIME!" the young man shouted accusingly.

"**Even gods are limited in power; I needed a successor to take my place so that I can pass on to the afterlife in peace. The 'game' was merely a way for me to find a person who would use my power wisely**"

"So you created me to be your 'successor'? Bullshit! I won't be like you!"

"**I never wanted you to be like me, Damion; I purposely created you to be flexible and able to become whatever type of person you wanted to be**"

"Then tell me… why did you make me backstab my friends? Make me do something you KNEW was going to make me go insane and traumatize me?"

"… **It's because I saw one future that MUST be avoided. If I told you about that future, you would've done everything to change it and fail**"

"What future could possibly be so bad that made you force me to kill my friends?"

Damion and Deus were a few feet apart, but they were close enough for the former to rush at any time to strike the latter.

"**It's the future of friendship of all of you. That future, as nice as it sounds… will instantly end all life**"

"How… how does a future of friendship with my friends end all life?"

"**It is hard to explain… but something down that future causes a time-space paradox. It was you… from the future that came to kill your past self immediately after the 'game' came to an end with you and your friends as winners**"

"Bullshit! There would be no reason for that to happen, much less a future 'me' trying to kill myself from the past! Quit fucking around, you FAKE god!" Damion yelled at the dying god.

"**I told you before; I am coming clean with you. I also found out **_**why**_** your future self tried to kill the 'you' in that future; it was further down that future that your friends caused an Armageddon to happen, and he was trying to avoid that by ending his past self's life. Essentially wiping himself, and that Armageddon, from the history of time**" Deus explained.

"Don't fuck around! My friends… I trusted them, and they trusted me; we had each other's backs. Are you implying that they back-stabbed ME!"

"**Unfortunately, that is EXACTLY what happened in that future. They found out you were my creation, and used their 'prize' to end all life. Why they did that was probably out of being deceived and cheated**"

"'Probably' isn't going to cut it for me; you BETTER be telling me the FACTS"

"**I am, and that's why I made you do it; so that you, my only creation, wouldn't have to be betrayed by the ones you risked your life to protect**"

"Fuck that, they wouldn't turn their backs to someone that protected them!"

"**I'M TELLING YOU THE FACTS! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR DAMN HEAD!**"

Deus's sudden outburst made his creation flinch.

"**You've suffered enough in that 'game', and I'm willing to compensate further. Why do you think I brought you to my personal void of nothingness?**"

Upon hearing that, Damion stopped his rage to ponder the question.

Why would the god of time and space bring the winner, his creation, to a void?

"**It's because the future of killing your friends would end the existence of the world, and ending all bad futures from happening**" Deus answered.

"What the fuck…? THAT'S YOUR ANSWER! Just create another fucking world identical to the one you were in, and start anew instead!"

"**I CAN'T JUST CREATE WORLDS AS I PLEASE! I'm limited to govern one world and one world only! Even gods have rules to follow, or they'll be wiped from existence!**"

Another outburst made Damion flinch. This was something even he did not expect to hear from a god.

"**If I could, I would've stopped myself from creating this game to find a successor, but the laws of this universe required the 'game' to happen; every world has events that MUST transpire in order to maintain stability**"

"The fuck… 'worlds', stability, laws of this universe… THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL!"

"**THE DAMN TRUTH IS ALL I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU!**"

Once again, the god's outburst made his creation stop.

"**I'm offering you the chance to leave this universe to other ones, along with a wish granted that's within my limited abilities left. Why won't you understand this? I'm telling you about the laws of universes to prepare you for your travels into other worlds. In EVERY universe and world, there are MC type characters that are crucial to the events of each world**" Deus explained to him.

"MC type?"

"**Important beings in worlds that are necessary to make changes required to maintain stability, and change history that the universes and worlds need changing. They are not that hard to find if you do your research into the worlds you're about to go into**"

"Seriously? I have to find, protect, and guard these 'MC' type people?" Damion asked rather hesitantly.

"**It's better than returning to a world that doesn't exist anymore. Besides, I'm also offering partial immortality by having 'Death' hold onto your soul for as long as you work for him**"

"Wha… immortality?"

"**It's the least I can do for my own creation, and for having put you through too much in such a short time**"

"Tch… you bastard. All I wanted was to have my friends back"

"**Remember what I told you about the future of friendship?**"

Damion flinched at the reminder.

"**This is also the reason why I'm saying you must put them behind you and forget about them**"

The young man lowered his head sadly. Tears were flowing how his face upon being told to do something he didn't want to do, which was to forget his friends.

"Fucking… ass hole! I can't forget them… not after all we went through together"

"**You MUST forget them if you want to live a bright future without regret and sadness**"

"… Fine… but you better be right about your promise. There's no way I'll EVER forgive you for what you put me through. Just remember that!" Damion shouted at the dying god.

"**Very well. I shall now pass you over to… death. From here on, live life the best you can. The future… is yours to make of however you please**" Deus told his creation before opening a time-space rift near the young man.

"The prize I want… is the power of necromancy"

"**That is something my friend, Death, will be able to provide you with. Just tell him it's my I.O.U.**"

Damion, begrudgingly, nodded in acknowledgement before turning to the time-space rift.

"I still fucking hate you, Deus Ex Machina. If I could, I would've murdered you before leaving to get revenge, but… I now see the REAL truth. You were indeed… a fucking ass hole to the bitter end. I HATE YOU!" the young man shouted, flipped off the god of time and space, then entered the rift.

The rift closed behind him, and Deus was beginning to fade away from this universe's existence.

"_**Despite all that happened, I shall live on in him, watching over him from the heavens of the gods. Funny, as this feeling resembles that of parenthood that mankind and other animals feel, which should be taboo for gods to humans**_" Deus thought to himself as he faded.

When he thought those things, his existence disappeared completely, without a trace except for the memories within the other gods of other universes, and in his creation.

* * *

~~ Location: Realm of Death ~~

Damion has just entered this realm from the time-space rift opened by his now former creator. The rift closed behind him.

"**You must be Deus's creation, Damion**" a ghostly voice echoed through the realm.

"Th-th-the hell?"

"**Fear not, as I heard everything; it is the power to control the dead, and cash in Deus's I.O.U. in his place, that he sent you here for**"

At this point, a robed skeleton holding a large scythe appeared in front of the young man.

"WHOAH!" Damion yelped in surprise.

"**Easy… I'm just going to 'hold onto' your soul and grant a temporary immortality for as long as I hold your soul**" the entity called 'death' said with a deathly chuckle.

The entity quickly thrust its bony hand at the young man. Its hand literally went inside the young man's body, and pulled out what looked like a white phantom-like object.

"Wh-what the hell is that!" Damion asked him, frightened.

"**Your soul is what I pulled out of you. Besides, you won't need it for necromancy!**"

"What?"

"**Necromancers give up their souls to obtain their power through a contract with a shinigami or grim reaper. Since I am the actual entity called 'death', I can bypass this contract because of Deus's I.O.U. with me**"

"Necromancy… contract…?"

"**Well, you only need to serve me and the other 'me's of other worlds and universes as long as I hold your soul; that's really the only stipulation you need to follow to get your necromancer powers. Do you agree to this stipulation?**" Death asked him, grinning a little.

"What do you mean by 'bypassing' a contract?"

"**Simple agreement to be a shikigami of a shinigami by making regular offerings to their owner. The offerings range from blood, to human lives taken. I'm merely asking for only loyalty to help keep worlds' stabilities. It's not a contract if the shinigami or reaper doesn't make the human or humanoids into shikigami; I'm making you my right-hand man**"

"Agreed" was Damion's answer.

"**Excellent!**"

From then on, Damion was the servant of Death. He was pounded the knowledge, and given the 'catalyst' to obtain the power needed to perform necromancy. He lost his friends, his life (from his home world), his creator, and almost everything he knew. Despite all the losses, he was compensated equally.

Death was now his new master, and he sends Damion to worlds to restore stability. How he does that depended on the world's events and 'MC' type people's stories. He was warned about a young man that he eventually needed to watch over until his 'demise' in a certain world he'll eventually end up in.

The future of his was grim, so to say, but it was one he could make as he saw fit as needed.

* * *

THE END

A/N: I know this sucks, but it's the ending that would've been for this fic.


End file.
